


The Red Light District

by TheSistersBread



Series: No sane person would ever come here. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Adoption, Adoption just won't stop, Aromantic Hyuuga Hinata, Asexual Haruno Sakura, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, BAMF Mitarashi Anko, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Yuuhi Kurenai, Caged bird seal, Chuunin Exams, Dark, Dark Comedy, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone deserves better, Everyone is strong in their own ways, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Family Feels, Fluff, Freeform, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Fuuinjutsu, Gaara deserves better, Gaara is a Good Friend (Naruto), Genjutsu, Hinata is Luna without her memories, How To Get Adopted, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kidnapped, Land of Waves Arc, Morals Are Important, No Romance, Orphans, Pansexual Uzumaki Naruto, Platonic Relationships, Prostitution, Red Light District, Secrets, Sensei Anko, Sensei Kurenai, Shinobi, Snippets, Street Rats, Strong Characters, Strong Female Characters, Strong male characters, Tags Are Fun, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Temari and Kankuro are good siblings, Tenten deserves recognition, That's as terrifying as it sounds, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trauma, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, What Have I Done, Why isn't that a tag?, but fluffy, growing up on the streets, how to make friends, no explicit language, or at least not romance centric, sand siblings - Freeform, shogi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 35,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28915614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSistersBread/pseuds/TheSistersBread
Summary: No sane person would ever come there.There is where they grow up.They being Hinata (Luna), Sakura and Naruto.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata & Uzumaki Naruto, Yuuhi Kurenai & Mitarashi Anko
Series: No sane person would ever come here. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120739
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	1. Before

Hinata Hyuuga never makes it back to her family.

Sakura Haruno was sold to cover debts.

Naruto Uzumaki is hated by the villagers.

They are children of the Red Light District.

No sane person would ever come there.


	2. Growing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three find each other.

The red light district is far from welcoming. The streets are a filthy brown. Brown for waste, brown for decay. Brown for dried blood. Seedy is too kind a word to describe it. No child should be here.

Yet...

They scurry around like little rats, the pitter-patter of their feet so light that you had to strain your ears, to cock your head in the right direction to be able to catch its echoes. When the wind howls, you don't have a chance.

Don't keep your wallet on you for there are always eyes watching tired and hungry.

If you let a snake near you, don't expect it not to bite.

Vipers are waiting.

* * *

There's two of them.

They work together. It is not common in these parts. 

Trust is rarer than anyone actually helping in anyway.

Trust makes you soft, it makes you vulnerable.

There is no place for weakness here.

They still haven't been caught.

* * *

They have been together their entire lives.

The purplette and the pinkette have looked out for each other since they met.

It seems like eons ago.

They cannot remember a time before they built their tentative alliance.

They have been young but they have had to grow up fast and they knew they could not trust anyone.

They still did.

Perhaps they shouldn't have.

It is too late now.

* * *

People are perfectly happy to ignore the district, to distance themselves from the horrific actions taking place.

Then, one of them is murdered and they cannot do it anymore.

The children - perhaps that is not the right word - the pink and purple pair have no idea who was disposed of.

Nor do they care.

They may be empathetic but if they took all the burdens of the world upon themselves, they'd never get up.

As it is, they feel lucky they have each other.

Perhaps the dead man meant something to someone else but he is dead and they didn't know him so there's no point in pretending they care.

They are interested though.

Knowledge is power.

It's not hard to find who the man was and why he was killed but anything they can get still doesn't satisfy their curiosity about what it's like outside. 

The purplette has vague memories of men with birds on their foreheads that chased her but eventually, they stopped. She has been outside but she does not remember. The other girl has never been outside.

They do not know whether or not they should go.

They do.

* * *

The blond is a nuisance.

He likes to dress in orange and he practically screams for attention.

The villagers don't pretend not to see him. Instead they beat him.

He thinks it hurts a little less.

At least he has attention.

At least he won't be forgotten.

The orange helps.

It was the only thing he could afford.

Still, the masks don't manage to catch him.

He thinks they must be incompetent.

He's wearing orange!

The masks don't catch him.

The other children do.

* * *

The purplette and pinkette refuse to let go of the blond.

They find him on their first expedition and they take him back with them.

He doesn't resist.

They watch him bade farewell to the place he has been staying before he gleefully comes over to them.

He is willing to follow them anywhere.

They won't have to follow him because they're not letting him go.

He smiles.

It is the most beautiful thing they have ever seen.

So they try it too.

It makes his even more beautiful.

* * *

The blond likes his new accommodations for one reason and one reason only.

The pinkette and purplette are there.

They smile at him, hesitantly and he knows there's nowhere they can go that he won't find them.

They don't know how to speak well or read.

He doesn't either but he listened in to some of the lessons the bossy lady gave the others.

She'd beat him if she knew he was there but the two don't care.

They make him the lookout.

He makes them write and read.

It works.

* * *

It works for so long that none of them are surprised when trouble comes knocking.

They've long since expected it, been tense as they waited.

The blond tells the other two to back off.

They follow him discretely.

The masks notice nothing.

The children are not using chakra and children of the street are the most discrete of all.

Even the blond in his orange never stands out.

The District is a hard teacher but it teaches you to survive.

Even the gentle hearted purplette gives in to her survival instincts.

She is a kind predator but she is a predator.

The blond is not quite as far gone as the other two.

It is to be expected.

* * *

They have an apartment.

Strictly speaking, it is not theirs.

It is the blond's.

But that makes it theirs.

They don't need anyone else to agree.

It has always been the three of them.

It is always the three of them.

It will always be the three of them.

Always.

* * *

The blond has a name now. 

In his previous excitement, he forgot to tell them.

Naruto.

But they don't want to call him that.

He doesn't want them to call him that.

They call him 'Ru' for Hikaru and Naruto.

The pinkette is named after the beautiful trees that match her hair.

Officially, she is Sakura. For them, she is simply 'Ra'.

They pick another obvious name. 

Sumire - 'Re'.

If Ru has a name, they need names too!

They do everything they possibly can together.

* * *

Re is the only one who doesn't want to go to the Academy.

She doesn't think she's ready to be a Shinobi.

Ru and Ra remind her that they are street rats first and foremost.

She can simply pretend to be a Shinobi.

Re's not stupid.

But she wants to believe them so she does.

She will pretend to be a Shinobi.

The only thing she knows for sure is that what ever she becomes, Ra and Ru will become with her.

So she says yes.

She agrees because she can't, won't let them go.

Hopefully, she won't ever have to.

Hope is a weak flame but they cannot afford for it to go out.


	3. Academy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three battle through the academy and struggle with other students' interest.

Ra doesn't know if she likes the Academy but it's better than waiting and hoping the next person they pester will hire them. 

All three of them have jobs at one of the pleasure centres.

The clients pay well even if she thinks they are sick.

She manages by compartmentalising.

Re manages by dreaming that she's older and someone she actually likes is doing this.

Ru scrubs himself clean in the water.

It's okay though, they manage.

Not like any of the other children will ever understand.

They need to be careful though.

They are meant to trust their Shinobi comrades.

But the three of them are street rats first.

They don't trust them.

* * *

Ru thinks he likes the academy.

The teachers still treat him badly but he has Re and Ra and it's enough.

It has to be enough.

He likes that he can actually learn things. No one tells him he's too much of a monster to learn.

He knows that's what they think but flanked by Ra and Re, he knows it's enough.

It's annoying that the other students look down on them and the teachers don't really like them and they can't read and write properly, can't fight like the others but he's here.

He's never alone and it's enough to protect him from the mean whispers and judgements.

He's learning new things too and he'll be able to protect Re and Ra one day so he likes it.

* * *

Re tries not to flinch. She really does.

But when a girl says, "How did they get in?" it hurts.

It really hurts.

It would have hurt anyway but she would have gotten over it.

As it is, it's like picking at a half-formed scab.

Re managed to get herself and Ra in by some questionable means.

It took them quite a few looting jobs though the man in charge didn't think it was enough.

Re tries not to gag or cry when she thinks of what she had to do.

One day, when she's more than a little vicious, when she can make people tremble at the sound of her name, she'll serve justice.

As least for her it was somewhat consensual.

What if it wasn't the same for someone else?

* * *

The three of them know they need to be careful.

They need to be even more careful now because a broody dark-haired boy has taken an interest in Ru. A boy who only has one thing in mind - revenge on his clan murdering older brother.

The three of them can't judge.

Re the youngest and wisest simultaneously, raises a very good point: when that happens, what will the boy do?

He could be very dangerous if he isn't already.

They don't want in on his quest. They are too selfish for that.

A pineapple boy has taken to watching Ra every now and again.

He is too lazy to look all the time but something about her has caught his interest. He makes them prickle.

A boy with bugs has taken to associating with Re.

He is not threatening but he is clever. 

Re hopes it's only because he saw her trembling away from his bugs but still lifting one up out of where it got trapped.

They have to be careful.

It's not a choice.

* * *

They're three watchers have finally made a move.

First the dark-haired boy lures Ru off by pummelling him.

Re and Ra remind themselves that they're in the civilian sector and Ru's not in real danger. The boy is trying to be a monster but he's nowhere near it yet.

They know.

Still, they all but cling to each other. The blond's gone so they need to make sure they're covered.

Then, Ra is distracted by a game of shogi.

They have never played games before - unless you count evading angry civilians and/or masks. Re tells her to go when Ra hesitates. 

Re knows that Ra deserves it. To have some fun.

Bug boy takes that opportunity to join her. Re realises she still doesn't know his name.

It is Shino.

He wants to know a lot about her, too much.

She tells him as little as she possibly can.

He doesn't show any outward sign of annoyance.

But the game is on.

Ra, Re and Ru won't crack first.

* * *

If their three stalkers know anything, they aren't saying anything.

Ra starts to fabricate their stories.

They have to match but not so perfectly that they seem rehearsed.

This is Re's area of specialisation.

She knows how to make identical words sound different simply by a bit of juggling and tone inflections.

It's Ra and Ru who'll have a bigger problem.

Ru will forget if it isn't rehearsed.

Ra doesn't know how to 'stick to the basic facts but improvise the rest.'

She's not great at improvisation.

Still, they manage.

They have always had to manage and Ra wonders if one day, they can do something apart from managing.

That day is not today.

* * *

Ra and Re think Kunoichi classes are useless for them.

After spying on one, Ru totally agrees.

The problem is that Re and Ra already know how seduction works and how to do basic Medical Ninjutsu.

Unlike, Ru, they heal a lot slower so it to was a necessity.

Flower arranging is easy to learn.

The point is that for Ra and Re, the classes are more of an unofficial nap-time than something that furthers their education.

Still they pay as much attention as you can expect from two preteen girls. It is best for no one to know what they can do yet.

* * *

Their exams go as planned.

After studying the previous team formats, Ra made sure to tailor the three of them to fit.

Sakura scores well on the written exam, is passable at the clone and transformation techniques and enough of her shurikens hit the target.

Naruto is just passable on the written techniques, can Henge and manages to make his Kage Bunshin look like clones and most of his shurikens hit the target.

Sumire is in the middle on the written, is satisfactory with her transformation and clones and only one of her shurikens doesn't hit the target.

All three of them choose the black headband.

Black is reassuring, familiar.

No one sees the stains on black. No one sees anything when it is black.


	4. Teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teams are revealed and Sensei discovers something.

Their efforts pay off.

Ru narrowly escapes being on a team with his stalker.

All three of them are glad that that won't be the case.

The three of them being separated would be hard enough.

Him being stuck with Stalker 3 would be even worse.

They don't have to worry about it.

They are content to enjoy this small victory at least.

You don't ever look a gift horse in the mouth.

Instead, you tense and wait for the fallout.

* * *

They end up with a woman named Yuuhi Kurenai.

Or simply Kurenai-sensei.

She is straight to the point, blunt and candid.

They think they'll get along with her fine.

They start with a classic 'get to know each other'.

It backfires a little because they know each other so well that it's their new sensei who is the one learning things.

They try to downplay their camaraderie but they're pretty sure it doesn't work.

Her red eyes are calculating and curious.

* * *

Their test is so geared towards teamwork that it is not even funny.

Re still laughs (because it isn't funny). She has the weirdest sense of humour out of all of them.

Ra and Ru have long given up on trying to understand it. It's not like she's going to tell them why and if she does, they won't understand.

They pass their sensei's test with flying colours.

If they didn't work together, they would have been dead by now.

Not that their sensei knows that.

Not that they're going to tell her.

* * *

They don't know how much they can trust Kurenai.

They are her Genin but when they become Chunnin, it won't be like that anymore.

She is to teach them how to be Shinobi.

Nothing more. 

At least for now.

It doesn't have to personal, they only need to trust her to do her job.

She doesn't need to know.

* * *

She pushes them hard.

Perhaps if they weren't Street Rats, they would have broken.

But they can't break like that.

They can't.

They won't leave each other.

They won't.

They don't have to let each other go.

They don't.

They are enough. 

* * *

They have to go for Team Eight dinners every week.

They can hardly tell her they spend nearly every second of every day together even when they leave, can they?

Even if they can, they just won't.

But what are they meant to do when she announces they'll share the bill between them?

How are they supposed to afford it?

Even if they limited themselves to one dish each, how can they possibly scrounge up enough?

Ru is speechless and Re takes ruthless advantage of this.

She is a devious little creature, somewhere under all that kindness and caring.

Or rather, she learns to be devious for it.

Not that the other two know that.

She indicates for Ra to look after him and lead their sensei a little bit away, just close enough for Ra and Ru to overhear but far enough that her act works. She even throws a furtive glance over her shoulder (glaring at Ru for as long as possible).

"Sorry, sensei, it's just a bit of a sensitive topic. We're all orphans you see..."

Re is a masterful actress - using her memories of feeling emotions to mimic and express them. Her pause is as calculated as what follows.

"Money isn't," here she pauses before continuing on quickly and practically blurting out, "exactly plentiful."

She shrugs and looks downwards self-consciously.

She's even convinced Ra who knows exactly what she's doing.

And she hasn't even lied.

Honestly, where did they find her?

Later, Re will remind her that she found them.

* * *

...she knows. 

She Knows.

How does she know?

What does she know

The three of them huddle together.

Their sensei called them there with a more serious than usual demeanour.

They're freaking out.

She knows they've been playing pranks.

That's it.

She doesn't know it's because they call Ru a monster but that's all she knows.

Ru is glad that Ra and Re managed to get him to stay quiet until exactly what someone knows is revealed.

They have to work even harder that day and they arrive for work a little late.

But she doesn't know.

She doesn't know and that's enough.

Their pay is docked for that shift and by the time they get back, they can barely move.

But it's alright.

* * *

Kurenai has a friend called Anko.

A wild, crazy, epic Shinobi called Anko.

She's vibrant, mad and beautiful.

They manage to suppress their flinches when she gets way too close.

They don't bother concealing their fear when she decides it's time for target practice.

They are the targets.

It turns out there is nothing that motivates you quite like a deadly, deranged person throwing senbons at you.

They don't escape unscathed.

She comes back the next day.

And the next.

Their sensei, the traitor, just smiles amusedly.

* * *

Of course, their happiness can't last.

Of course, someone has to go digging.

It all starts when Anko manages to destroy Re's carefully crafted seal.

Her carefully crafted seal that disguises the true nature of her eyes.

Now, they are exposed for what they truly are, the pale lavender, pupiless eyes of the Hyuuga.

Anko doesn't say anything.

That makes them the most nervous of all.

Ra and Ru take both of her hands. They stand together in everything.

Anko takes them somewhere private.

She rambles and curses before asking exactly what she's going to be covering up "for you stupid brats". 

From Anko, that is a vow of absolute silence.

(And a way of saying that she's come to like them. 

That she doesn't want them to be hurt. 

At least not hurt by anyone else.

If they trust her enough not to flinch after that, well they're the only ones who know.)

Re is safe for now.

They are safe right now.

They aren't quite optimistic enough to think it will always be that way.

The three of them get to work on a more foolproof way to stop it ever happening again.


	5. Stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three have a moment and the Senseis know something is wrong.

They haven't given much thought to their stalkers in a long time.

They know that both Duck and Bug ended up on the same team.

They've forgotten their names too but they don't really care.

Re just seems to be an expert at talking in general because she manages to hold long conversations with people she's long forgotten without once mentioning their names.

Ra and Ru have learned by watching.

As it turns out, you rarely say someone's name expect to get their attention, or make sure they know who your talking to.

Re manoeuvres around this problem by making direct eye contact with the person she's speaking with.

If Ra is excellent at strategy and healing and Ru is good at evading and brute force, then Re is great at sealing and talking.

Talking doesn't sound that important but Re's got them out of so many tight spots.

But none of them can quite escape their stalkers.

At least Bug only bugs them (literally) and Pineapple is obvious.

Duck (maybe broody would be better) literally stalks them.

And tries to beat Ru up if he can corner him.

Re and Ra are mad about it.

* * *

The first time Duck tries to hurt Ru in front of them, Ra pulls him out of the way.

Just to wind Duck up, Re 'accidentally' knocks them right into him.

"Stop it, Sakura.", she giggles innocently.

When she finally 'notices' Duck, she goes from laughing to guilty.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you there." Sincerity drips from every word.

Re mouths Duck-san at the other two and they have to hold in their laughs.

"What has Naruto done now? You didn't look too happy with him..." Re asks innocently.

Duck - they should really call him Broody by this point, murmurs a noncommittal answer and slinks off.

When he is finally a sufficient distance away, Re curls her hand into a fist.

Ra spits, "Who does he think he is?".

Ru smiles but they can see right through him, "Guys, it's okay."

Re doesn't agree.

"No it's not okay!" she yells. "Just because some idiots think you're a monster", Re has always been able to hit the nail on the head - Ru flinches, "doesn't mean Mr Everyone-is-below-me-because-I-am-the-strongest gets to hurt you. Ru I've known you for so many years. All three of us have seen monsters, met monsters, been hurt by monsters. You are not a monster. I'd know." she smiles but there is no humour behind it, none of her usual kindness. It is sharp and brittle - like ice.

Ra wastes no time in agreeing and her and Re wrap their arms around him, muttering 'I love yous'. 

It doesn't matter who's crying and who's not in that moment.

They don't notice the gleaming eyes watching them.

They are taking a well-deserved moment.

* * *

Kurenai has no idea what she's just witnessed.

It seems important, very important.

These Genin are hers but she doesn't know what they're talking about.

She wonders if she's been such a poor sensei.

But they were more distant before.

They actually let her beyond the surface now.

It's clear they haven't let her in very far.

She has to find out.

Has to find out why her Genin are like this.

She tried to give them space.

To accept the fact that they are hardened in some way.

That they have suffered.

But she needs to know, now.

* * *

Anko's actually come to like these brats which is rare in itself.

She doesn't want to admit it but it hurts that they don't trust her enough to be completely honest.

She kept Sumire's Hyuuga secret, didn't she?

Why haven't they come to her with this?

Then and again, she's so messed up that she'd be surprised if they actually came to her.

But they've hurt Kurenai and she can't tolerate that.

Kurenai is her friend, one of the only ones that ever stuck with her.

If the brats aren't keeping a huge secret, that no one else can know, she's going to beat them up.

* * *

The truth is bigger than huge.

It is gigantic. It is heavy.

Kurenai and Anko almost wish they didn't know.

Because to watch the three children you've trained, watched bleed, watched exhausted, go to their 'home' is terrifying.

They've been following them since they left.

First, they stop at Naruto's 'apartment'.

The place is a wreck - the windows are smashed and it has been completely vandalised.

The three take a shower together.

How traumatised must they be that it is that difficult to be away from each other? How dangerous must it be here that they don't feel safe to stay here too long?

Then they watch them collect their meagre belongings.

(They've never questioned why their clothes look identical.)

Then they leave, quickly slapping them away into storage seals.

Their headbands go in too.

It's where they go next that makes it worse.

They are not far from the Red Light District.

The place Shinobi don't like because they can't use chakra there.

The two follow them as they expertly navigate there way there.

They do it too naturally. Their entire body language changes - they are more comfortable here than outside. Still, they are tense, ready to defend each other.

Kurenai and Anko exchange a uneasy look.

They knew something was wrong but...

Then they go into an establishment.

An establishment that children shouldn't be in.

Maybe they rent a place here?

It is too much to ask.

They work there.

Their three Genin - a little traumatised, flinchy and worse when not in each other's company work in a brothel.

At least it is voluntary.

It's not much but it is better than forced prostitution.

When they are done, they leave quickly.

Kurenai's breath catches in her throat as they watch them scale a building with no chakra, rope or harness. Naruto goes first then lowers the rope for the other two.

They forgot to take it with them.

Kurenai and Anko follow.

They don't get a chance to see much before they are assaulted.

"Why are you stalking u- Sensei? Anko?"


	6. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They deal with the fallout. The Senseis discover just how strong the three are.

The three don't know what to do.

What can they do?

Ru gapes at the woman he's pinned down and Re releases Anko.

Anko compliments the two of them on their takedowns but it's clear that something else is on their minds.

Ra comes up from where she was crouched behind them.

Neither Kurenai or Anko make a move.

It is not the time.

* * *

Anko was wrong.

She doesn't say that often.

She'd rather not beat the three up and it be something small than this, this mess they've found themselves in.

The worst part is, it's not like she can really do anything. 

Her or Kurenai can't take the brats in.

Much as she loathes to admit it, she's impressed.

Because it's the only way for the three to survive.

That doesn't mean she has to like it.

* * *

The three don't know what to do.

What are you mean to do when some people you were coming to like catch you doing something they won't like and that is pretty serious and that you've kept from them for a while?

None of them believe it will be okay.

They've always managed to delude themselves before but what are they meant to do with this?

They got attached and now it's going to bite them.

They know it.

The question is how badly?

Any way, they'll face it together.

Even if they can't be Shinobi, even if Anko and Kurenai never want to see them again, even if they tell everyone, they have each other.

And that will never change.

* * *

Kurenai knows she is in shock.

Her Genin, that she's supposed to teach, to look after, are here.

In the worst part of town.

Maybe she always knew subconsciously.

She knew something was wrong and she didn't do anything!

Why?

They're her Genin.

She can't keep the images of perverts and other disgusting people violating them out of her mind.

Can't stop thinking about their flinches.

Their need to be together.

She remembers Sumire telling her about their financial difficulties and laughs bitterly.

The girl didn't even lie.

Just let her draw her own conclusions.

Perhaps she should feel upset at them for keeping this from her but all she feels is sadness.

Resignation.

Because the truth is her Genin don't need her.

They want her but she hasn't shown them that it's reciprocated.

She's never done anything for them.

The world messed up and she turned a blind eye.

They deserve a better sensei.

She doesn't know what to do.

* * *

First, they eat.

Then the three will deal with everything that follows.

Food is commonly used for apologies so maybe Anko and Kurenai will understand?

They doubt it.

Re and Ru go off to hunt dinner.

Ra leads her shellshocked Senseis through several passages until they reach the place she lives.

It's not much but when they found a dilapidated roof with a tree right next to it, they immediately declared it home.

It's not too cold at night and they've been collecting feathers and fur to form a makeshift blanket. It's a slow process but it's working.

They found some metal to make a makeshift fire in.

They have one bowl they stole which they cook in.

Water is collected from a nearby stream and boiled. They made the lucky discovery of quite a big round dish that they use for that.

They use Naruto's apartment for washing but that's it.

This is their home.

Their home that Anko and Kurenai are in (at).

Ra turns away from them.

She can't bear to see their expressions right now.

She can't.

* * *

Ru returns with a crow.

Ra smiles approvingly.

They can use the feathers.

Re returns soon after bearing a fat rat and some plants for herself.

She will eat bird or crow but she prefers not to.

Ra smiles again, the fur will come in handy.

The bones will go to some structure - what ever they want.

They're bone cutlery is solid enough for now.

They still can't look at their Senseis.

Rat tastes better than crow - so their Senseis will get that.

Ru has plucked and skinned the crow. 

Re hands her the skinned rat.

She puts them both for roasting.

Re triumphantly pulls out a little pot, adds some water and holds it above the fire.

That is good. 

They have a new container to store things in.

Ra tries not to think about what they should do next.

* * *

Maybe Kurenai hasn't really done anything for her Genin.

It doesn't mean she can't try from now on.

They'll never fit in the shoeboxes of apartments she and Anko have been gifted for bring Jounin.

The roof and the bit of tree the three share is bigger.

She watches the three prepare the food with the skill only learned through experience.

She doesn't recoil when she and Anko are offered two halves of a rat.

She cannot.

Her Gennin are staring at them with tentative smiles and hopeful eyes so how could she possibly say no?

It is better than she expected.

She says so.

Naruto rambles on about it being tastier than crow.

Sumire chips in.

Apparently rat is a delicacy in some places.

Sakura elbows them both and tells them that they heard that some people apologised by food and that they didn't want to hurt them.

Kurenai's Genin look so ready for rejection but hopeful and she has to stop herself from doing something impulsive.

Anko has no such reservations. Blunt as always she tells them that her and Kurenai are hurt but they understand.

Kurenai verbally agrees.

Her Genin are smart and know how to take care of themselves.

They don't need her.

But they want her and she wants them back.

Kurenai is not good enough.

But she will be.

* * *

There are five of them.

In the Red Light District, there is a roof.

A purplette, a pinkette, a blond, a bluenette and a blackette live there.

It is cheaper than an apartment.

Maybe if they save they can find a place to stay together.

Perhaps if they take a C-Rank?

The three children decide they'll deal with it in the morning and go to bed.

Anko watches them for a bit then shrugs.

They'll deal with the details later.

Kurenai is the last one to sleep: making plans takes time.


	7. Settling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Re and Anko have some fun.

Kurenai gets the best sleep of her life that night.

It was cold and she was near four kicking bundles but she was with them.

That is what matters.

Maybe she should feel something more than apathy to the fact that she is sleeping on a rooftop under a tree in the Red Light District with Anko and her three Genin and they don't really have proper facilities.

She doesn't.

* * *

Anko has had nightmares for years.

None of them have ever ended with her waking up and there actually being other people there.

The three kids (when did they stop being brats?) are sleeping like rocks.

Screaming's not uncommon in these parts so it's expected.

Kurenai's on the other side of them, sleeping soundly too.

She takes some time to catch her breath.

Normally, when she wakes up, she likes to walk around, familiarise herself with the town again.

She finds she doesn't want to.

The truth hits her like a ton of bricks.

She's attached.

She's actually attached to the four bundles next to her.

Great.

* * *

Anko is gone when Ra wakes up.

Kurenai is up too, staring off the edge of their rooftop.

She’s not wearing her headband (her senses is smart) so no one will care.

No one cares where you sleep here as long as you don’t cause a fuss.

None of them are that stupid or suicidal.

Even Ru.

“Sensei.” she calls.

Kurenai laughs.

”Not your sensei right now.”, she returns.

”Kurenai-san.”

She laughs again.

”Kurenai.” 

When the woman smiles, Ra continues.

“Is Ramen okay?”

“For breakfast?”

“Yes. R-Naruto is obsessed.”

”Why not.”

Ra can think of several medical reasons to counter that but she understands Kurenai’s point and offers nothing but a soft ‘Hmm’. 

(It is nothing like Duck’s ‘Hn’, Ra will fight you.)

* * *

Anko takes a day off work.

This is such a rare phenomenon and Anko is such a scary woman that the Chunin at the desk doesn’t stand a chance.

She leaves mere seconds after she arrived like a glacial wind.

The Chunin is still shivering.

He doesn’t know how people can leave that woman alone with children.

Anko cackles.

She often does it for no particular reason and it creeps out the broody boy that’s stalking Naruto so she has no qualms about it.

She wonders what the boy will do if he actually gets his answers.

Perhaps she should give the poor boy a bone.

He seems a little infatuated with Naruto, so maybe she can...

* * *

Kurenai probably shouldn’t have done this.

She’s decided to move in with her students and Anko. Or maybe it should be move out because she’s sort of outdoors now.

Isn’t that a weird thought?

First she’s moving out not in and second it’s her moving out with her students not them joining her.

Ah, well.

After a filling but questionable breakfast, she is heading to collect her things.

Sumire makes good storage seals so the girl has decided to accompany her.

Kurenai didn’t protest.

She still needs a guide in the District.

And the girl should get to explore once in a while. From what she understands, the three spend all of their time training, working (she still doesn’t like that one) or hunting.

Sumire has never simply been able to enjoy a walk around Konoha.

* * *

Ra and Ru know that the two will be gone for a while.

They can’t deny it makes them tense to be away from Re because their definition of some peace/distance has been the next few rooftops. They can’t see are anymore.

Surprisingly, or maybe not, they’re sort of anxious about Kurenai too.

It doesn’t make much sense - they don’t know her that well.

But if there’s one thing they’ve learnt, it’s that emotions don’t make sense but you gut is usually right (at least when it comes to fatal situations) so you might as well roll with it.

Anko slurps from behind them.

Her presence is both calming and not because Anko brings a special type of insanity to the party and they’ve managed the past few years fine without it.

Something’s going to happen soon involving Anko.

They can feel it.

* * *

Re is enjoying being outside for the sake of it.

Its not a very usual occurrence.

She spent a lot of time trying to survive that she didn’t really have time for other things.

It is nice to wander the village with Kurenai as they head to collect her things.

Re doesn’t usually get nice things.

Still, she has the other two - other four now and that is enough.

”The Jounin accommodations are barracks.” Kurenai comments. “Much smaller than our place.”

From what Re understands, the barracks are where most of the Jounins not from clans stay.

But there aren’t many clanless Jounins.

Promoting someone to it is usually a political move.

Kurenai doesn’t appear to have a clan or at least be on good terms with it so Re wonders how she became Jounin.

Then she sees the barracks. 

Honestly, it is a wonder the Leaf has any clanless Jounins at all. If they managed not to become Missing Nin, Re is automatically impressed.

* * *

Ru can’t believe his eyes.

He exchanges a quick look with Ra before scrambling down the side of the building.

A very familiar stalker is mouthing off at some of the drunker people around. That is not going to end well.

”Oi, dobe.”, he cries,”What are you doing here?”

”I could ask you the same, teme.”

The biggest drunk man nods at Naruto.

”Know him, punk.”

Naruto shrugs,”We’ve met.”

The man smirks. “We’ll leave you to it then.”

Naruto nods. 

Here, your business is your business.

Naruto has more business with him than the drunks.

Duck looks ready to pound him.

”Naruto!” Ra rushes over, “Don’t wander off like that! I don’t think this is a very good place.” Ra is convincing enough.

Duck rolls his eyes. 

Naruto goes the wrong way.

Sakura drags him back.

”We came from there.”

Ru can’t see it but he can feel the eye roll.

Perfect. 

Duck bought it.

He smirks.


	8. C-Rank Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the Wave mission.

Soon after she moves in, their Sensei decides they are ready for a C-Rank.

C-Ranks are often escort missions for people who think they may run into bandits and are willing to spend a little to makes sure they are protected.

Re might have qualms about killing but she knows some pretty good explosive and paralysing seals.

If they can't save themselves, it won't be her fault.

At least, that's how she's trying to think of it.

Bandits aren't victims.

Or are they?

She'll never know.

She hopes she doesn't have to kill anyone.

It is unlikely.

She hopes she doesn't have to be there when they die, that she can distance herself slightly.

It is more likely.

* * *

The Hokage's office is near the Academy.

The three of them haven't been here for a long time.

Their old teacher - Umino Iruka is there.

They don't particularly dislike him but they don't really like him either.

Naruto likes him because he was the only one who treated him the same as the other students.

Ru doesn't really care because it's not like Iruka was more than a good teacher to him.

The three of them respect him for his skill.

They also respect him, although they really shouldn't, because he managed to realise that Naruto isn't a monster.

But they shouldn't have to respect him for that.

He shouldn't be one of the only ones.

The occupants of the Red Light District don't but they shouldn't really count.

They're too busy getting high on pleasure or drugs.

They probably don't even realise.

That is a good thing.

So yes, they don't particularly feel anything for Umino Iruka but they respect him for, as Re puts it, "Being able to look past blinding hatred and not being a sheep too.".

* * *

Their client is drunk.

Even if they couldn't see it or hear it, they would have smelt it.

He goes on to insult Naruto.

Ra and Re won't stand for that.

Re's temper rears its head.

Ra gets physically violent when angry, Re gets a sharp tongue.

"Well if you don't want us, you can always find another team. You paid for a Genin team, here we are. If-"

Kurenai-sensei cuts in.

"That's enough Sumire."

Re doesn't look very happy but she shuts her mouth.

Their client is no happier than her but he has to concede to her points.

Iruka watches over them concernedly but he doesn't say anything.

Ra elbows Re who apologises.

The builder doesn't return the courtesy.

* * *

Ra knows something is wrong about this.

Sakura skips alongside her teammates.

Ra knows something is up.

Re and Ru the trusting idiots haven't realised anything yet.

She leans over to Re and confides her suspicions.

Sumire and Sakura giggle with their heads together and throw Naruto some interesting looks.

Re prods Ra and Sakura flounces over to Naruto.

She giggles while Ra whispers into Ru's ear.

Naruto's face goes pink in embarrassment.

Ru's face goes pink in anger.

Sumire shyly makes her way over to their Sensei, who sends them an approving nod when they are done.

Something is going on and Team 8 are in the middle of it.

They have to be careful.

Street protocols.

* * *

It is the right call.

The builder - Tazuna - may be drunk but he is shifty.

The entire mission reeks of something being wrong.

Tazuna is keeping secrets.

They don't want to be killed for his secrets.

If they are going to be killed, it'll be for anyone in their small group not anyone else.

They don't know this bridge builder, don't really care about him.

They'll escort him home, protect him until he builds the bridge.

After that they don't really care.

Maybe they would have.

But they don't.

* * *

"Sumire?"

"Yes, Sensei."

"Have you got your seals?"

"Always."

"Re, can I activate it, pretty please?"

"Ok, Ru."

"Use lightning!"

"Shhh."

* * *

Kurenai doesn't think the hiding Nins are going to enjoy being electrocuted.

Oh well.

It's not like she cares.

Their technique is smart - but it's not raining.

If it was, they'd be untraceable.

As it is, it is a pretty bright day so...

Naruto gleefully takes Sumire's seal and tosses it on the water before yelling, "Hai!".

A bolt of lightning strikes the puddle and two unconscious men are revealed.

Kurenai recognises them.

They are somewhere in the initial pages if the Bingo Book.

The 'Demon Brothers'.

She has to try really hard not to laugh.

All it took was one seal.

Still, she doesn't take it too lightheartedly - they undoubtedly have bounties.

Kurenai's not exactly splashing in money but her recent choices have meant she's been able to save some.

Still, she'd have to be an idiot to leave them.

Maybe it wouldn't matter to someone like Asuma or Kakashi but it does to her.

Maybe she can treat her Genin and Anko to dinner sometime?

It's not that she doesn't appreciate her usual dinner, it's just that she and Anko don't know how to hunt yet.

She knows how to act in restaurants.

* * *

Anko pouts.

Her cute little (unofficial) Genin have gone for a mission with Kurenai and now she doesn't have anyone to talk to.

There's Ibiki of course but he's her boss and he's more loyal to the Hokage and Danzo's ROOT than her.

She can't tell him anything.

And now she doesn't have kids to (torture) train, she's a little bored. 

She won't ever tell anyone but she hates the fact they're all terrified of her.

Yes, it is useful.

Yes, it works.

But that doesn't mean she particularly likes it.

How is she meant to make friends and not be like Orochimaru if they all run the other way?

Ah, well.

She's sure there are some Chunin somewhere who haven't heard of her that she can mess with.

* * *

Ru knows that Ra is right.

He might seem knuckle-headed but he's not stupid.

He knows how to read the mood, he just pretends to be oblivious.

It serves him well.

The bridge builder doesn't seem particularly surprised by the attack from the pair who are Shinobi, not bandits.

They have to tread carefully - the mission is dangerous.

He already knew that.

But he can smell it now.

They have to be on guard.

It's like his first time alone in the District.


	9. C-Rank Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Wave arc.

Kurenai thinks it's time to call for back up.

They pause for a little break: Tazuna is a civilian.

Kurenai takes her Genin aside for a little while.

She doesn't have a way to call for back-up but she's pretty sure they're going to need to.

While the three were securing the Demon Brothers, she grilled the builder.

The only reason they haven't turned back is because of the children depending on this and the fact it's the only time the other three have ever been out.

But Kurenai isn't super confident.

They need other ninja now.

Just because she doesn't have a way, doesn't mean her Genin don't.

She's not going to underestimate them like that.

* * *

Anko curses as her seal begins to pulse.

Sakura offered it to her before they left - just in case.

She needs to get out of here fast before it activates.

The three somehow managed to combine a Kariwami with a Shunshin.

Or at least it looks like it.

Sumire didn't really describe it further than a transportation seal.

Anko sprints out of the building and manages to get to one of the training grounds before she disappears.

Unknown to her, the training ground isn't quite as empty as she would hope.

* * *

Ru wobbles when Anko appears.

He's had to put quite a bit of chakra into that seal.

He might have bigger than average chakra pools but they're not infinite and he hasn't paid much attention to expanding them. 

Ra and Re rush to stabilise him.

Their Sensei decides it's something they are going to need to work on.

Anko assesses their surroundings and when she finds no immediate threats, she turns to Kurenai.

They continue on for a little while, until Ru disturbs their walk by throwing a Kunai at a bush.

The Kunai has gone straight through a white rabbit's flank.

A white rabbit.

It's not the right time of year.

He shivers and returns to his place.

Tazuna looks a little spooked but he really couldn't care less.

"Dinner." he smiles apologetically.

Kurenai, Re and Anko try not to laugh.

Ra sniggers.

* * *

It get surprisingly misty as they continue.

Kurenai tastes the air - it's almost as if...

As if there is chakra in the mist.

She exchanges a worried look with Anko.

Gato is quite a big enemy to make it seems.

If he can spend enough to hire more than decent killers, he's clearly got quite a lot to his name.

Why did he hire the Demon Brothers then?

Were they meant to be a distraction?

A way of delaying them so they couldn't face the next enemy?

Kurenai doesn't know.

It's making her uneasy.

It's worse than she thought.

But she doesn't know how bad it is.

She has to protect her Genin.

* * *

"GET DOWN!"

* * *

Ra, Re and Ru obey without a moment's hesitation, knocking the builder down with them.

It turns out to be a good choice because a heavy blade thuds over their heads before embedding into the tree behind them.

The poor tree now has a giant gash in it. 

Honestly, though, it's not the tree's fault!

Collateral damage.

They wince.

It's a huge blade and they wonder just who wields it.

Ra swears she looses some hair - maybe it's time for a trim.

Or maybe not.

Considering a huge man jumps onto its handle, maybe later.

If there is a later.

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the Mist." Kurenai mutters darkly.

Probably not.

Why is he here?

To assassinate the bridge builder probably.

He brings more trouble than he's worth. Still...

Ra leans over to Sumire.

Perhaps they can find a way to...

* * *

Ru tenses.

Ra and Re are planning something so it's up to him to defend them until they're done.

"Naruto." Ra says and Re hands him a seal, indicating the bridge builder.

Ru nods.

He doesn't know what is going on yet but he trusts them.

Re's seals are reliable - Tazuna will be fine.

The man crumples like a sack of potatoes.

Hearing the thud, everyone turns to face them.

Ru doesn't shake from the Killing Intent the missing Nin is radiating.

"Strong ones you have here." the man comments when none of the three back down. "It's too bad-"

"Wait!" Re calls.

Ru moves to flank her.

Re is undoubtedly the best talker but there is no guarantee this man will listen.

Ru glares at him.

If he so much lays a finger on any of them (except Tazuna), he'll kill the man.

"Why are you here?"

The man raises an eyebrow.

"Yes but why do you want to kill him?" Re continues.

"Just a job, nothing personal." he shrugs.

"Any time limit?"

The man snarls, "Get to the point little girl."

"We've been hired to protect him until he builds the bridge. Is there any reason you can't... delay his death for a little?"

Zabuza smiles, his razor teeth prominent.

Ru buckles himself, waiting for the threat.

* * *

Re breathes slowly out.

It's nothing more that luck and Ra's help dealing with the details that she isn't dead right now.

She's been waiting for the other shoe to drop for the past few seconds.

She was just getting ready to remind the others that she wanted to be cremated when she is dead, especially when the man grins.

Then he speaks, "I like you brats."

He nods at their Senseis.

"Unfortunately, honour isn't enough for me to believe you."

Ra, Re and Ru understand this intimately.

"What do you suggest?" Anko, who's been watching the proceedings silently, interjects.

They know enough to accept that without some sort of hostage on either side, there is a danger of the contract not being kept.

Zabuza makes a small sign and a child around their age appears.

Oh.

They nod collectively at Zabuza.

"The purple one." he says.

Re squeezes Ra and Ru's hands and switches places with the child.

"My name is Haku. Please take care of me."

Haku bows and Ra and Ru have no choice but to allow him to join them.

He's surprisingly polite for Zabuza's apprentice.

Still, they have to keep an eye out.

Zabuza and Re disappear into the mist.


	10. C-Rank Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wave Arc comes to an end.

Ra and Ru don't like this.

It's made even worse by the fact that they don't know what's going to happen to Re.

And that Haku is such a nice person!

How is he Zabuza's apprentice?

He's too nice for the job.

It makes them uncomfortable.

Is he pretending?

Or is this his true nature?

They think it would be more disturbing if it is.

He's too kind for this.

Life.

World.

He deserves better.

He's even gentler than Re and Re's the gentlest person they know.

Haku wins because they haven't seen his temper yet.

Re is sharp and raging all the time.

Haku is mild and calm.

Perhaps not all the time.

How would they know?

Do they even want to know?

Ra and Ru like the boy, like his kind soul but he is not Re.

He cannot be.

* * *

Tazuna awakes groggily.

The last thing he remembers is being pushed out of the way of a giant sword.

Did he faint?

He can't believe he actually fainted!

Oh well, he'll blame it on his age.

He has been weakening.

If he's honest, the bridge is the only thing keeping him going.

Once he completes it, he will be satisfied.

The people of Wave need this bridge.

He feels guilty about only paying for a fresh Genin team but that purple girl turned back because she was scared and the one who came to replace her brought another person with them.

They will be fine.

In the grand scheme of things, what's five people for this bridge that will save all of Wave?

If they do fall, they will live on as heroes of Wave, as they people who helped free them from Gato.

He invites them to spend the time at his house and they consent.

Maybe they will die for this.

Maybe not.

He might care but they are trained Shinobi.

Killers.

Still, they are children.

The least he can do is make sure that they are well fed.

* * *

Re thinks she likes Zabuza.

He has a gruff manner and he seems liable to bite her head off any second.

But she thinks he's actually a real softy somewhere underneath all that.

He clearly cares for Haku, even if he calls him 'his tool'.

"So, brat, where do you come from?"

"Konoha."

"Look, brat, I've met a lot of kids from the streets and you remind me of them. So I'll ask again, where do you come from?"

She decides it's better not to test his patience.

"The Red Light District." she answers calmly like it's the most natural place to come from.

If he hadn't been such an experienced Shinobi, Re thinks Zabuza might have tripped.

She only knows because she's become an expert at reading body language.

She's had to.

"Brat...".

Neither her nor Zabuza say anything more.

She can practically hear him drawing conclusions.

She has stayed away from him after all and flinched when he got a little too near.

She had hoped he didn't notice.

He probably did.

(He did).

* * *

They complete the rest of their 'mission' without a hitch.

Anko and Kurenai keep the stray bandits and thugs away as Ra, Ru and Haku get to work building the bridge.

Originally, all five of them had been protecting the builders but when one by one, the others left to go home and be with their families, they stepped in.

They don't care about Tazuna and Tazuna doesn't care about them but they all care about the bridge.

The bridge gets built when Gato arrives.

Ra and Ru sense Re nearby but there is no movement.

They can't see her or Zabuza.

Behind Gato, a real monster, there are rows of thugs.

Ra elbows Ru to make her point about monsters.

Ru's working on it, okay!

Gato sneers, "So the Demon of the Mist failed, huh? Oh well, I'll get him killed anyway. It would have been good if he killed you first but it's not a major setback."

Everyone knows Zabuza's not going to like that.

Well Gato and his blockheads don't know that.

Actually, maybe they do now.

Re's tagging people like mad and Zabuza's covering for her.

The thugs don't stand a chance.

The two fight their way out and Naruto happily screams "Hai!"

Ra can't call it a blood bath because there's no blood.

But all of them are soaked.

Gato laughs.

It's not quite enough water to drown him so he thinks something's probably gone wrong.

Ah the power of denial.

Gato smirks.

Then the lightning strikes.

The bandits have no chance.

Next is fire.

Then wind.

It's over in less than a minute.

The bandits are soaked, electrocuted, cremated and scattered.

Neat and tidy and bloodless.

Just like Re prefers.

* * *

Gato looks behind him but there's nothing to see.

His face falls.

There is no one to help him keep control of the Wave.

And now he must face the mercy of the very people he showed none to.

Even Zabuza steps down for the people to exact their own justice.

Execution.

Zabuza has the dubious honour of swinging the blade - mostly because the townspeople are a little bloodthirsty and he probably knows how to do it best.

Or maybe worst in this case.

Even Haku and Re can't deny that the man deserves it.

No one turns away.

* * *

They don't manage to retrieve any fortune but Kurenai is secretly glad.

She'd like to have more money, sure.

But she doesn't want to leave their rooftop, their home.

There is no one to have to put a front up for, she can be as savage as she likes.

Re doesn't even use cutlery.

Ru skins with his teeth.

Ra hates clothes.

She is allowed to run wild and selfishly, she doesn't want to let it go.

Do they really need more money?

Isn't what they have now enough?

She doesn't know for sure.

But she is happy.

For now.

* * *

"What are you going to do after this?"

"Got anymore space in that District of yours, purple? Might just come for a visit."

"Why not?"


	11. Stowaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three Genin and one Sensei leave, four children and three adults come back. 

Zabuza and Haku accompany them back.

They don't wear their headbands of course.

They haven't survived as Missing Nin for so long without having some brains after all.

The five get formally introduced to Zabuza's sword: Kubikiribocho.

It has regenerative abilities, using the iron in the blood of its' victims to repair itself.

It is a truly marvellous blade.

It's also huge.

Taller than a person.

They don't know how Zabuza manages to pick it up - the man has to have some muscles.

It is no wonder that the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri are so well known if this is similar to the other blades.

It is absolutely terrifying.

And Samedaha is meant to be the scariest.

They are so glad talking worked.

* * *

Sneaking the two into Konoha is simple.

Disturbingly too easy.

Honestly, is their security that bad?

Zabuza and Haku go first, dressed like merchants.

The border guards let them through.

Sumire's seals do their job.

No one even thinks to look for them.

They never find out that Kubikiribocho is stored in a seal in his pocket.

They never notice that he is wearing a disguise supported by a chakra stealing seal.

They are only too happy to allow, 'The big gruff man and his beautiful little daughter through."

Fools.

The five of them don't know whether Haku is a boy or girl but honestly they don't care.

He could be neither.

Or both.

They aren't going to judge.

They are however, all going to tease Naruto.

Ru has been looking at Haku for quite a long time and it doesn't seem like innocent curiosity.

Ru is still at the stage of being embarrassed by things.

Romance and sex don't faze Ra.

Depending on her mood, Re is either blushing or absolutely unbothered.

It is weird.

They are weird.

* * *

"So Orochimaru's little apprentice has figured out how to Shunshin?"

"Yes Danzo-sama."

"And you bothered me for this, why?"

"Danzo-sama-".

"You never bring me anything important, do you? Get rid of him."

'Still, it can't hurt to note this down.'

"You!"

"Yes, Danzo-sama."

"Fetch me Mitarashi Anko's file."

* * *

Zabuza doesn't like things.

He's not allowed to.

He cannot, will not admit he is attached to his Apprentice.

It will get them both killed.

Then three Genins and their Sensei(s?) make a deal with him.

And Haku stays with them for an entire week.

A week away from him.

He gets purple in exchange though, so it's not as bad as it could have been.

He (likes) tolerates purple.

He can see the kindness in her, can see the will in her eyes.

The determination.

But she's small.

Not in body - she's fairly tall for a Kunoichi.

But she isn't a Kunoichi, is she?

She is a Shinobi.

But she's something else before all that and he wants to know what.

When he does, he wishes he didn't.

Somewhere in his old, shriveled heart, he hates them all.

Hates all the monsters who've made children become killers.

Who are behind the knowing and wise glances all of his current companions have.

He likes them and he knows it.

How could he not?

But he has to be careful.

That makes him vulnerable.

He cannot show it.

But those knowing eyes are looking at him.

They know anyway.

He hates it.

* * *

Kurenai is proud if nothing else of her Genin.

Her Genin who managed to evade a fight and walked out unscathed with minimal input from her.

She chose to watch the situation, to see just how they've grown since she first met them.

Zabuza does nothing but send her an approving grin when she insists on placing herself between her Genin and him.

He doesn't begrudge her it.

Kurenai is more than teacher, a true sensei and she won't let any harm come to her students if she can help it.

But really, do they have to put themselves in these kinds of situations.

Zabuza wouldn't have hurt Sumire but it didn't stop her worrying.

Why do her kids have to be such trouble magnets?

Really.

She's so caught up in her thoughts that she doesn't catch sight of Asuma and bumps right into him.

He might have caught her and she would have let him.

But now...

She has responsibilities.

Namely three kids and a friend who is actively avoiding her.

She can't go back to the way it used to be.

She can't expect Asuma to catch her all the time - he is the Hokage's son.

She had a crush on him once upon a time.

Not anymore.

She can't afford to.

So even if it makes her feel heavy, hurts her, she treats him as she always has.

They are good friends.

Nothing else.

It is not to be.

It hurts but Kurenai will manage - for the other four's sake if not for her own.

She has to.

So she will.

* * *

Anko doesn't say much.

Normally, she would be out there, terrorising the (kids) brats in the name of training.

But she knows someone is watching her, can feel it.

She distances herself from the other four.

They understand.

Soon she will be able to drop her tail and she can come back.

Until then, she needs to convince everyone that nothing had happened.

That she's not shaken by their drive for peace - to the extent that Sumire agreed to spend a week with a man who could easily kill her and that she didn't know.

That she didn't trust.

She has seen their flinches.

Knows what that must mean.

When she can see them again, she's going to beat Sumire for being so self-sacrificial.

Soon.

* * *

Haku thinks he likes the three children and two women he meets.

They don't ask him what he is.

They are polite.

They don't hurt him.

Yes, he likes them.

As much as a tool can, anyway.

He is and always will be a tool.

* * *

"I had a meeting with the Hokage today."

"About the mission?"

"It will be recorded as an A-Rank but we are not going to get the pay."

"Cheapskate."

"Just because he is well off..."

"That's not all."

"Hmm."

"You are going to be entering the Chunin exams."


	12. Chunin Exams Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three meet the Suna team and Kurenai worries.

Ra doesn't like wandering away from the District.

It is deeply ironic.

She finds the District comfortable and the rest of the town the opposite.

She thinks it's because people in the District are monsters.

Monsters that you can see.

The worst monsters are the ones that try to disguise themselves.

They are even more disgusting/ pathetic.

They cling to normality, unwilling to accept what they are but unwilling to change either.

She does not understand why they call Naruto a monster.

Yes she knows that it has some connection to the Kyuubi - presumably the fox is sealed in him.

But Naruto is less of a monster than the rest of them.

They beat him up.

They beat her Ru up.

And yet they dare to pretend he is the monster.

One day, Ra will exact the vengeance neither Re or Ru can find it in themselves to.

Re will be more than happy to help for the milder cases but Ra doesn't want to ask her to do it.

Doesn't want to make her wise but still so innocent Re do it.

Ru would never agree.

But he doesn't need to.

Ra will do what she has to do.

* * *

Ru chases after the cheeky brat that tried to prank him.

The boy has a long way to go.

His attempts were rather pathetic.

Not that Ru's going to tell him that.

He doesn't know the boy, doesn't know if his criticism will build him up or bring him down.

Ra prefers the straight truth.

Despite appearances, so does Re.

She just doesn't like it when people criticise her and not her actions.

Ru is the same.

The boy claims his name is Konohamaru.

And then shouts that it is not 'Honourable Grandson'.

Ru doesn't care either way.

The boy should no better than to do such things so close to the District.

He chases him out because whoever this boy is, he is a boy and Ru doesn't want him to see the monsters lurking here.

He hears Ra's exasperated sigh Re's laugh behind him.

The two really do have his back in everything.

Even chasing stupid little boys around.

Said stupid boy slams straight into a boy Naruto hasn't seen before.

* * *

Re doesn't like running.

Therefore, when Ru herds a boy away from the District by chasing him, she hangs back a little.

At least until she spots a foreign Nin holding said boy up by the collar.

She has to do something.

"Oi", she yells, "is it common to beat up kids where you come from?"

The boy turns towards her and glares.

Re isn't fazed.

"Besides, my teammate," she gestures at Naruto, "gets the first shot."

Re ignores the squirming boy.

"You can teach him a lesson when he is done."

"And why would I listen to you, girlie?"

Re might have said something else but there is a rustle and the boy hiding in the tree jumps out.

"Gaara.", the Nin says softly and Re can almost hear his fear.

"Let him go."

The Nin obeys with no hesitation.

The kind that comes from absolute trust or absolute fear.

Re thinks it is the latter.

She is right.

"If you do something like this again, Kankuro, I will let Mother have your blood." Gaara threatens.

Re frowns, clearly the boy is mentally unstable.

Why is he here?

They are going to have to watch themselves around him.

* * *

Gaara is angry.

It is a not a new emotion.

He is always angry.

He just can't help it.

He is angry at everyone else.

That they can't look beyond the monster and see what he really is.

Scared.

Hurt.

Vulnerable.

Then he is angry that he cannot show them who he truly is.

Then he is angry.

Every little thing damns him even further.

He can't help it.

He can't even sleep.

He calls the thing 'Mother'.

His birth mother hated him.

Died because of him.

Mother hates him.

He is going to kill Mother.

There is a certain irony in that.

First, he has to get strong enough to do that.

Mother is feared and Mother is the strongest being he knows.

When Gaara is feared just as much as Mother, he will kill Mother.

Then he can be free.

He won't hurt anymore.

He won't hurt anyone.

He can finally be a proper brother for Temari and Kankuro.

He won't get so angry that he threatens to kill them because Mother is close to the surface.

He will be able to sleep.

Gaara cannot wait.

Someday, he will be strong enough to be a human.

To be a brother.

A friend.

A Kage, even.

Eventually.

* * *

Kurenai is not sure where to go from here.

She has been peer-pressured into entering her Genin for the exams.

She doesn't know what they are going to do if they do end up passing.

She has full faith in them making it.

But she does not know if she wants them to or not.

She does not know if it matters.

How will it change things?

They might have to be separated for missions and she really doesn't know how that will go.

The three cling to each other like limpets.

How will they manage away from each other?

Not to mention, Kurenai doesn't want to lose what they have right now.

She used to want children.

Now she has them.

She doesn't want to let them go.

What is she to do?

And they are entering the Chunin exams.

The Chunin exams that are usually held in the Forest of Death.

Kurenai groans.

She should have said no.

Should have fought back harder.

They are going into a death trap.

But at least they will see Anko.

Anko who has been avoiding them - probably because of her tail.

Anko won't let anything happen to them.

If she can.

Kurenai just has to trust her and Anko's training will be enough.

It has to be.

In the meantime, she has two guests to entertain.

At least they are pretty low maintenance.

Neither Zabuza nor Haku have made any comments about their nearly poverty or the food.

Or even the questionable location.

Kurenai is thankful.

* * *

"Hi, Gaara right?"

"Go away or I'll let Mother eat you."

"Isn't that cannibalism?"

"Mother will have your blood."

"Hey, no threatening Re! Or I'll beat you up!"

"...You are like me."

"Yes."

"How do you do it?"

"Want to learn how to meditate?"

"Mother will - ughhh."

"Ru did warn you, you know. I'm not in the best of moods. Don't threaten Re."

"So, meditation!"


	13. Chunin Exams Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This got away from me a little...
> 
> Bonding time for the Genin.

Temari and Kankuro do not know who the three Konoha Nin are.

They don't know how they can walk up to Gaara without any traces of fear.

How they can trust him enough to simply sit with him for twenty minutes with their eyes closed and just breathe.

They don't want to admit it but they are jealous.

So they take to watching and eavesdropping every now and again.

"... monster." Gaara says after the twenty minutes.

The three snort in unison.

"You a monster!"

All three of them are laughing and Temari and Kankuro wish they could be laughing along with their brother like that.

The blond one straightens up, a serious expression on his face.

"Before I met Re and Ra, I used to think like that too."

"Really?" there is such vulnerability in Gaara's tone. Temari wants to get up and try to reassure him.

"The villagers used to hurt me, shout at me, beat me up. I never knew why. I begged and they just wouldn't stop."

The blond takes Gaara's hand.

"But they were the monsters, not me. They were the ones who beat up a child that did nothing to them."

"But I hurt them." Gaara argues.

"No. 'Mother' hurt them."

"You know that. They know that."

"And they weren't the only ones suffering. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You suffered too."

Temari and Kankuro wince.

The three are right.

They are so right that it hurts.

They have to do something.

Not right now, they won't, can't interrupt this moment.

But they swear to do better.

They begin to part ways.

"Oh, and Gaara," one calls over their shoulder, "if anyone else in your team wants to join us, we wouldn't mind."

Temari and Kankuro are close enough to hear the murmur: 

"Instead of watching us like creepy stalkers."

"Yeah, we have enough of those already."

Temari and Kankuro aren't sure whether to laugh or be embarrassed.

They are grateful though.

They will do better.

For Gaara.

* * *

Gaara walks back to the hotel, unsure.

He wants to believe his new (friends) companions desperately but it will take time.

He's though he was a monster for years, it is not just going to go away.

But he thinks he is starting to heal.

Even if Meditation is doing nothing for him, the three are.

They have no problem being affectionate with him and he likes it.

He has never had someone be so tender with him.

He knows it is partly because Naruto is like him.

Naruto can stop him if Mother gets too out of hand.

The idea brings him relief.

But still, this time time Naruto was late, and only Simure and Sakura were with him for a few minutes.

Gaara was tense.

What if he lost control?

Neither of the girls acted like anything was wrong.

Gaara couldn't understand it.

How could they be so calm in the presence of a monster.

He couldn't stop himself asking.

He will never forget the response.

Sakura's face lost all emotion.

Simure smiled but it wasn't warm. It was bitter, unhappy, resigned.

"We've seen monsters."

"You are nothing like them."

Gaara had no choice but to believe them.

There was something about those tones, those expressions.

If they didn't think he was a monster, Gaara did not want to meet the people they classified as ones.

He wished he could have stopped them meeting them too.

But he can't change what has happened.

Instead, today, he is going to try to hold a short conversation with his siblings without threatening them.

He's slowly been building up to this, a few touches and looks every now and again.

He's tried not to talk much so he won't make it worse.

He thinks it is working.

Maybe he can ask them to join in the Meditation sessions if all goes well?

Sakura did say they wouldn't mind.

Sakura usually says what she means.

First, he needs to actually talk to them.

No threats.

He hopes he can do it.

* * *

If you were to find a particular rooftop the next day, you would find an odd group there. 

Two blonds, one redhead, one pinkette, one purplette and one brunet.

They don't appear to be doing anything except sitting there with their eyes closed and breathing.

It seems almost comical.

But they look so peaceful.

No one dares to disturb them. 

Instead, they simply act like it is nothing out of the ordinary to see Konoha's most secretive Genin sitting with the Kazekage's children on a random rooftop.

The six in question simply sit there, meditating.

It is an odd sight but everyone else is used to odd sights.

In comparison, this is nothing.

For three of the six in question, it is much more.

No one else knows.

* * *

Lee sprints around the buildings determinedly.

His legs are burning, he is exhausted and he wants nothing more than to stop.

But he can't.

Gai-sensei believes in him.

His ninjutsu and genjutsu skills are non-existent but Gai-sensei still believes that he can become a Chunin.

Lee pushes himself hard.

He will become a Chunin.

He has to show Gai-sensei that he was right to train him.

That he is not a lost cause.

He needs to show Neji that being a prodigy is not everything.

That even people like him can succeed if they try hard enough.

He has to admit it hurts that Neji never acknowledges him, that he sees him as a lost cause.

Lee has to prove to Neji that anyone can defy Fate, even him.

Maybe then, he can alleviate some of his burden.

Lee sprints around the town.

When he is done (for the time being), he decides to take the roofs back to the training ground.

They pose a bit more of a challenge because he has to be careful not to break them or fall.

He is hard at work when he spots an interesting sight and comes to a stop.

"Well, this looks very youthful!"

Six pairs of eyes open and scrutinise him, their vigil broken.

"Gai-sensei would approve! Spending time to strengthen relationships with other Hidden Villages is-"

Here, the pink one interrupts.

"Would you like to join us?"

All the other five turn to glare at her but Lee is oblivious.

None of them have insulted him!

They are so kind!

Maybe they don't know about his handicap yet.

He is going to enjoy it while it lasts.

The six- now seven settle down and begin to meditate once more.

"Lee, there you are! This looks very youthful!"

Five pairs of eyes glare at the pinkette once more.


	14. Chunin Exams Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into some of the characters.

Ru is looking forward to the Chunin Exams.

And now Naruto is signing up for them!

Ru is still sad that he cannot go as Hikaru but he supposes it is just a name.

A name he was forced to agree to.

Why wasn't he allowed to pick his own name, like Sakura and Simure?

He knows why.

He understands that people like labels.

He get it.

Still, why can't he pick his own label?

His parents picked it for him.

His dead parents.

The people he respects.

But doesn't love.

How can he love them?

He didn't know them.

He respects them for bringing him into the world.

For sacrificing themselves for him.

But he cannot love them.

Ru has seen people so in love with other dead people that they become shells.

He loves Ra and Re like that.

Because he knows them.

Because they are a team.

He is grateful to his parents.

He thinks he should love them.

Kurenai says that if his parents loved him - they did - they would be happy with that.

Naruto doesn't know what love is.

Ru thinks he does.

It doesn't matter.

Not really.

He cannot miss that which he has never had.

So it is with a little bit of annoyance at the label 'Naruto' that he signs up for the exams alongside Sakura and Simure.

It is not like it is his parents' fault.

They wouldn't have known that he preferred Hikaru.

Anyway, why was Ra elbowing him?

Oh.

In front of them, in all his broody glory, stood Duck with his arms crossed.

Duck had only gotten more violent after Ru had found him in the District.

Honestly, what was the Dobe's problem?

Naruto didn't mind being beaten up if it made the guy feel a little better but Ru was starting too.

Then, the Dobe had tried to beat Re because she was covering Naruto from being injured any further.

Ru had snapped.

Naruto had flailed uselessly but it took Duck's attention off Re.

Ru knew the guy was grieving and that he hadn't received any proper help but that wasn't their fault.

This was the first time they were meeting again.

Naruto gulped.

Ru raged.

* * *

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara weren't sure what to do.

Suna was meant to attack during the third round of the Exams but they didn't want to.

Temari had really come to like the three and the other team that came to join them.

It was because of the three that she and Gaara had managed to mend their relationship.

Gaara still didn't feel like a brother but he was more than a casual acquaintance.

They were... friends.

Friends because three Genin from a rival village had looked past the monster and decided to help.

And now they were going to invade their village.

And what about the other two they had met?

The boy who would have been scrapped but managed to make it wit sheer determination?

The weapons specialist who wanted to show that girls could be strong enough?

Temari had bonded with her, hadn't she?

And she wasn't the only one having second thoughts.

As well as the three, Gaara had come to admire Lee for his sheer will and determination.

Kankuro enjoyed drawn out discussion with the pinkette about puppetry and tactics.

When she was younger, Temari hadn't really had friends.

Being the Kazekage's eldest child meant people had constantly tried to take advantage of her.

She'd never really had friends before.

It was addictive.

But, as Temari caught sight of Baki, she realised that she had a choice to make.

After her father, she was heir.

She had had to work extremely hard for it - be better than Kankuro but he didn't want to be it.

If her father failed, she was Suna's leader.

But could she really turn her back on her father like that?

For now, she plastered a grin on her face and turned to her friends.

(For now.)

As she let herself be drawn into their antics, she found her smile becoming more real.

(Enjoy it while it lasts.)

* * *

Re is happily chatting to Lee and Gaara before Lee and Tenten's teammate cuts in.

He says something dismissive.

Re can't bother to remember what he says.

What she does take notice of is Tenten's reaction.

Tenten winces like it hurts but she is used to it.

Re knows that words can hurt just as much - if not more than - physical wounds.

She prepares herself to step in, blood boiling in anger.

The boy hurt Tenten, repeatedly.

"Naruto, dobe!"

Re's readiness to punch someone goes up a notch.

Before she can do anything more than turn to face him, another Konoha Genin cuts in.

"Shh." he says, "you are drawing attention to yourselves."

"And?" the prideful Hyuu-

He is a Hyuuga.

Re tries not to tremble.

It's a good thing she has figured out how to make a more reliable seal for her eyes.

She cannot let him catch her.

Cannot be lax and get separated from her friends.

Re doesn't know how to use Byakagun.

Perhaps she should have learned.

But even without it, she is not weak.

The little girl who was left on the streets was weak.

She fought her way out of her pursuers grip but she was still weak.

The little girl who trusted people instantly was weak.

The little girl who allowed them to take what she didn't want to give was weak.

But she was even stronger.

She didn't give up.

She cannot give up.

She doesn't want to.

No one is going to make her do something she doesn't want to again.

This boy whose eyes are like hers.

Eyes that made her try to...

She can't.

Maybe the eyes see everything.

But they can see everything and nothing at all.

She has survived years with no one picking up on the traits that indicate she is a Hyuuga.

She won't let a prideful boy step in and ruin all that.

She has a family.

She has friends.

She is as close to happy as she is probably going to get.

This egoistic boy will not take that from her.

But she cannot afford to be suspicious.

That means she can't attack him for what he did to Tenten.

She likes Tenten, she really does but she has to protect herself more.

No one else is going to look after her.

She has to.


	15. Chunin Exams Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra and Tenten do some thinking and the arc continues. 

Ra doesn't trust Kabuto.

There is something about him that just doesn't sit right with her and she has learned to trust her instincts and apologise later.

It hasn't failed her yet.

Kabuto claims to have been in the exams six times.

Ra isn't sure whether he really is that determined.

She'll just have to wait and watch.

And warn Re and Ru.

Honestly, sometimes she doesn't know how they would manage without her.

They are trusting.

Too trusting.

Vulnerable.

But Ra trusts them to be her heart and spirit.

They trust Ra to be their mind.

She will never let them down.

So she slips up to Naruto who is currently 'hiding' behind Gaara.

He gets the message.

She lays a calming hand on Re next.

The three of them exchange grim smiles.

The Sand siblings pick up on their barely veiled tension towards Kabuto.

Ra can see them readying themselves.

She see a trace of sand form behind Kabuto.

Kankuro twitches his fingers.

It is a pattern she recognises.

Temari shifts her fan ever so slightly.

It will be easier for her to pull it out.

Kabuto smiles at them, like he's just done them a big favour by warning them.

Ra nearly scoffs.

Clearly, he is making them feel like they owe him something.

She has seen so many people use that trick.

Her suspicions are only confirmed when he pulls out some data cards.

Helpful, certainly.

Forgive Ra for thinking that he isn't doing it out of the goodness of his heart.

Naruto takes ruthless advantage of the situation.

Kabuto is only too happy to answer that he has all the Genin there - even Otogakure: though it is a minor village.

The Oto-nin are not going to like that.

They don't.

The three of them lunge for Kabuto.

While he manages to dodge, his glasses are shattered and he looks ill.

Superficial.

Effective.

Ra wonders just what game the Nin is playing.

It is a good thing she likes games.

This promises to be a challenging one.

* * *

Anko waits tersely.

It will be the first time she gets to see the brats in nearly a month.

Training with them because Kurenai is her best friend only allows her a few visits.

It is not nearly as many as she would like.

She has had to sleep in a variety of different locations to put her tail on the wrong track.

To summarise, she is sleep-deprived, hungry - because she can hardly go hunting with a stalker and she misses beating up the little brats.

Their cooking is so much better than anything she's had in the past few days.

That's why.

It's not like she is missing the brats.

She just likes the fact she has punching bags.

They make good pillows too.

They've got her wrapped around their little fingers, haven't they?

Anko doesn't really remember being happy.

She has nothing to measure it up against.

If she thinks about the times it hurt a little less, they are there.

Her, Kurenai, the brats and their rooftop.

This is not fair.

Life has never been fair.

She wishes it was just a little bit more.

Just a little fairer.

Less cruel.

* * *

The proctor's name is Ibiki Morino, Tenten notes.

Written exams aren't really her thing and the questions are way beyond her level.

Tenten does seals and weapons.

That's it.

She's not stupid by any means but she's not like the Naras or Sakura.

After Ibiki mentions that if they are caught cheating more than five times they will be thrown out, Tenten realises the objective.

Sakura is likely to have the answers but how can she copy off her?

But if the objective is to cheat, then the others will cheat too.

She just needs to mange to copy someone else.

Tenten looks up, lost in thought.

The flaps of the ceiling light hang above her head.

They are reflective.

If she can adjust them, maybe she will be able to read someone else's answers.

Silently, she shifts them with her wires, barely concealing a sound of triumph.

She doesn't want to be caught.

Carefully, she copies down the answers, thankful that however she is copying off has big handwriting.

But what will Lee do?

Neji has his Byakugan.

She is also currently annoyed at him.

So, Lee?

Perhaps she can sneak him her answers.

Lee adjusts his headband meaningfully.

Tenten nods once.

She wonders how the rest of her new friends are getting on.

And she still needs to figure out why Naruto's personality changed so drastically when the Uchiha arrived.

* * *

Kabuto winces at the shards of his glasses.

He does need them.

But it was a calculated risk.

He needed to gather information for Orochimaru-sama.

He wanted to see how the Konoha Genin would react.

He hadn't expected there to be Suna Genin with them.

And not just any Suna Genin, the Kazekage's children.

Orochimaru-sama is currently impersonating the man though.

He doesn't suppose they know that.

Kabuto had been the one to do the operation.

Regretfully, he couldn't find the gene so it was a pointless death.

Kabuto has seen many pointless deaths.

He has caused many pointless deaths.

He doesn't care.

No one cared when he lost Nono.

Why should he care about them losing their father?

Life ends.

They are Shinobi.

* * *

Kurenai stands in the Academy staff room.

Apparently, it is 'tradition' for Jounin senseis to talk about their team's chances of passing.

Kurenai is no fool.

There is always a tournament in which the candidates fight.

It is clear that they are fishing for information about her students out of her and each other.

She needs to give them enough to keep them off her back.

But not enough to jeopardise her Genin's chances.

Personal feelings aside, she is not going to be the one to ruin this for them.

She has to be ... delicate with this.

Say something in a way that tells them she knows what they are doing.

Say enough to satisfy them for the time being.

Say little enough that her Genin are not at a disadvantage.

Kurenai is a Genjutsu mistress.

She specialises at deceiving people.

It will be difficult to trick these two.

But Kurenai isn't a Master for no reason.

Not everyone gets such titles.

If Asuma and Kakashi aren't aware already, then it's their own problem.

And if they are, maybe they've just forgotten.

Kurenai will use it to her advantage.

To her team's advantage.

She considers the two men next to her.

Difficult.

Not impossible.


	16. Chunin Exams Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more grim reality.

They exchange looks when the proctor gets up and declares that there is a tenth question.

It's not like they have a pressing need to become Chunin but it would mean higher ranked missions.

Which would mean more money.

Which would mean less shifts at 'work'.

And also more scars.

A good thing really.

There were some sickos who liked scars.

Hopefully they could keep their eyes off the younger kids.

It would be well worth it.

No one did anything for you in the streets.

There were some who did little things - like a loaf of bread.

It kept you going.

The three of them would be dead already it it wasn't for those people.

The least they can do is try to spare some of the younger ones from the true monsters.

They are staying.

They cast a quick, inquisitive look at the Sand Siblings who simply nod.

Then, they look at Tenten and Lee.

Both are wearing matching, determined expressions.

Their third teammate - the Hyuuga - simply sits there glowering.

They don't bother to look at any of the others - they don't really care about them.

Sakura casually winds her arm around Simure's shoulder.

"Team hug!" Naruto yells, tackling them both.

Sakura and Simure swat him but they are giggling.

The Sand siblings look on seemingly impassively.

At least, until Naruto gets up and drags Gaara over.

His siblings follow, silently.

But then the three smile at them at the Sand siblings cannot stop themselves smiling back.

Lee comes over soon after and with him, comes Tenten.

Neji mutters uncomplimentary things.

They all ignore him.

They're having a moment and broody arrogant prodigies are not going to ruin it.

Neither of them.

Naruto ignores Sasuke's glares and enjoys the feeling of having his friends and family with him.

They had to miss their meditation and Naruto missed them.

Ru admits that he would have felt better if they could have spent some time together yesterday.

He is not ready to admit that they are becoming important.

It is too soon.

Behind them, Ibiki sighs when he realises that he has lost control of the Genin.

Of course that is the moment, they are interrupted.

* * *

Anko waits anxiously.

She is going to have to play her part well.

Otherwise she is not going to be able to return for an even longer time.

Her stalkers had better decide that there's nothing up, before she sends them there.

She's sure Kurenai won't mind playing ball.

She's very tempted.

The only thing that saves the ROOT following her from becoming human basketballs is Naruto.

He shouts something, loudly.

Anko knows he prefers Hikaru but right now, he is playing his part.

Just like she has to.

She waits a grand total of thirty seconds before she decides it's time to make her dramatic entrance.

She crashes through the window, impressively.

She can see her three brats trying not to laugh.

She realises she can't glower at them without blowing her cover.

Well played, brats, well played.

They were taught by the best, after all.

But she still has some tricks up her sleeve.

* * *

Lee cannot help but smile when he hears that they will be meeting at Training Ground 44 - 'The Forest of Death' tomorrow.

He will be able to spend some time with his very youthful Meditation Companions today!

Gai-sensei will probably be there too!

His sensei says that the eight of them have high flames of Youth!

Lee agrees.

None of them have yet called him a freak!

Lee doesn't find it very youthful of the others to call him that.

He is an actual threat - his determination is strong!

He also doesn't find it very youthful for the Uchiha to attempt to hurt Naruto.

He knows that the Uchiha's flames of Youth have been snuffed due to the killing of his clan.

Still, Lee finds it very unyouthful that he tries to hurt Lee's - Lee's what? 

What are the other seven to Lee?

He knows the flames of Youth burn brightly in them all but how does it link them together?

When he later speaks to his teammate, Tenten, about it, she laughs and gives him the word he is searching for - friend.

Lee has never had friends before.

No one wanted to spend time with him.

But now...

He has friends.

Lee sniffles - how youthful!

* * *

Zabuza grunts.

He is deep in thinking but he's not really a thinking man.

Anyone who knows him can attest to that.

He's certainly no intellectual.

Still, he is fairly sure it is time for him and Ha- his tool to continue their journey.

Being around the three brats has made him weak.

He is starting to slip when it comes to his... apprentice.

It's all the brats' fault.

Is it that bad - that Zabuza wants to stay and allow them to mellow him out?

But he can't.

He will never admit it but he is leaving for them.

He knows how much danger they already court.

He is not helping.

They seem to want him to stay.

He wants to stay.

He won't be that selfish.

He is selfish.

He wants to leave so they are not hurt.

He is selfish.

At least they don't seem to mind.

So he has to go.

But...

...maybe not yet.

He can wait until the brats get to the next stage of their exam, can't he?

He shouldn't.

He will.

* * *

The Sand siblings hurry back to their hotel.

They have a difficult choice to make.

Soon, Suna's joint attack with Oto will take place.

The three have no idea what to do.

They will have to attack their friends.

The friends who helped Gaara with 'Mother'.

The friends who repaired their relationship.

What should they do?

They don't know.

It isn't easy.

Life never is.

But they are children so it is worse.

But they are Shinobi so it is the worst.

On one hand, the Kazekage is their father.

The man who conceived them, the man who raised them.

Except, he didn't really.

They were all pawned off to other people.

It had been called 'special training' and they were so happy.

That they could be like their father.

That they were special.

But it wasn't.

It taught them to kill.

That missions were more important than people.

That Gaara was a monster.

That they would never be proper siblings.

But then they met them.

And the others too.

They wanted more.

They wanted to be better.

Their father participated in their making, was not unkind to them and loves them in his own way.

But their friends helped them grow.

Are just beginning to trust and care for them.

They -

There is someone watching.

\- were stupid.


	17. Chunin Exams Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Into the Forest of Death they go.

Re shuffles anxiously.

They have yet to see Anko or any of the other teams and she's worried something's gone wrong...

They are a little early but still...

Where is everyone else?

She doesn't like this. 

It makes her anxious.

She knows it seems a little stupid to get so worked up about such a little thing and -

Stop.

She cannot keep doing this.

Ru seems to notice her shift in mood and lays a calming hand on her.

She sends him a small smile.

Then, Anko pops up out of nowhere.

Re shrieks, Ru jumps away and Ra moves to hide.

Anko cackles.

They are even.

The three all flinch at the sound.

It isn't Anko's 'I got you' cackle.

It's Anko's 'I think you need remedial training' cackle.

It is pure torture.

They are most distinctly not looking forward to it.

Anko actually makes a good sensei - because if you want to survive, you have to learn.

That they absolutely loathe it?

It just makes it more enjoyable for her.

Anko enjoys the thrill of hunting but she would never irreversibly damage them.

It's a fine line but they manage to walk it.

Because they try.

Because they want to.

The world might not be out to get them.

They still need all the allies they can get.

If it was, they would never survive alone.

But it's hard.

Hard to trust other people to do anything other than backstab them.

Because that is what people do.

Whether they chose to or not.

But they are determined to enjoy these moments.

Moments where they are both pretending and not.

The perfect illusion.

Kurenai taught them that about Genjutsu.

True Masters will layer illusions.

Too many think that once you remove the obvious mask, the game is over.

The poor fools.

True liars know how to balance the truth and lies in such a way that they are nearly impossible to untangle.

Until they are intertwined.

They have told many lies and many truths.

Sometimes, even the liar forgets what the lie is and the truth is.

If this is a lie, they don't mind.

It hurts less than the truth.

They are fairly sure it is meant to be the other way around.

But they settle, allowing their hearts to run the show for once.

Of course, it doesn't last.

The world is not against them but it is not kind to them either.

* * *

The Sand Siblings are the next to arrive.

Anko, leagues above all six of them, has already leapt away by then.

They may like the Sand Siblings, may even be coming to trust them but they cannot risk it.

Not yet.

They are glad that they have met them, are friends but they are not ready.

And they can't say when they will be.

But it is okay.

They don't have to do anything.

They are strong enough to defend themselves now.

They don't have to do anything they don't want to.

Except -

That's wrong, isn't it?

Anko is being followed and although her watchers are not allowed here, she is still weary.

They have to deal with Duck and the other broody prodigy (he needs a better nickname than Hyuga but they aren't sure what).

Gaara and his siblings have to deal with the Bijuu in him.

It has caused them years of pain.

None of them are naive enough to believe it is just going to go away.

They almost wish they were.

It would be nice.

But they cannot be nice.

They can be merciful.

Kind even.

But they cannot be nice.

Not now.

Not ever.

Because being nice means letting people take advantage of you.

It means surrendering.

And they are done with that.

They can and will compromise but surrender is not possible.

They have spent their entire lives fighting.

They know nothing else.

So when the Sand Siblings - their friends - approach them trembling and tired, they know they will fight.

They don't usually have a choice.

This time they are choosing to do it.

They will discuss what needs to be discussed soon.

First, they need to survive the forest.

* * *

They almost laugh at the scroll they are being presented.

And the outrage it causes.

Even Re and Ru (the kindest) smile sadly.

Didn't these poor, foolish Genin know what they were getting into?

Didn't they realise that it was dangerous?

That they were expendable.

That they were well-groomed attack dogs?

But their compassion cannot change anything.

Ra looks at them in pity.

Ru and Re look at them with grave understanding.

It seems like this is their loss of innocence.

They are simultaneously thankful and mournful that it happened under these circumstances.

The others still have a chance to back out.

But it is a difficult way to learn the truth.

And for that, they feel sorry.

Perhaps their lessons were harder.

But you cannot compare one person's suffering to another's.

They know that.

Casually, they lean over to sign the documents.

It is not like their illustrious village cares.

Naruto who is a pariah and a ticking time-bomb to be used as the village pleases.

As for the rest of them?

They are expendable.

No one will remember the clever girl with pink hair whose name was Sakura.

No one will remember the kind girl with purple hair who called herself Simure.

Why should they?

They are not heroes.

They are not even soldiers.

They are weapons.

* * *

The task is straightforward.

An idiot might call it simple.

Ra is no idiot.

Because of Naruto's little scene back there, there are too many teams.

Already, the numbers are bound to decrease by a half.

Some of the other Genin are a little more bloodthirsty than them so there will be casualties.

Some won't make it by the deadline.

Ra doesn't care about those teams.

What about the Sand Siblings and Tenten and Lee?

She pushes those thoughts aside.

First, she needs to make sure they get there.

They are her priority.

Re and Ru (and her) can worry about the others later.

Right now, they need to get a scroll and get to the tower before it becomes too difficult.

They, the three of them, will always be her priority.

They are hers and she is theirs and even the Shinigami won't dare to separate her from them.

The Shinigami can try.

She will find a way back.

Ra observes the teams around them.

The Ame team looks like easy pickings but looks can be deceiving.

They are their best bet.

If they have the right scroll, they should be fine.

If not, Ra assesses the other teams critically...

If not, they will find another way.


	18. Chunin Exams Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra and Gaara are angry and Anko panics.

SUMMARY: Ra and Gaara are angry and Anko panics.

* * *

It turns out they do not have to find another way.

They are quick and efficient.

The Ame team are quickly rendered unconscious, their scroll taken.

They allow themselves a moment of pride.

Ru and Re both do not appreciate themselves enough whereas Ra sometimes becomes a little overconfident.

Nothing like the broody prodigies though.

They grate on their nerves.

The Hyuga is a danger, hanging over them like a sword of Damocles.

The Uchiha is cruel, ready to injure them all.

Is it any surprise the sensitive Re flinches from him?

That Ru shrinks away?

That Ra has to prevent herself from harming them?

They do not appreciate their arrogance and need to look down on everyone else.

They do not appreciate Sasuke's anger and cruelness.

They do not appreciate Neji's obsession with fate.

Re reminds Ra that there maybe sides to them they have yet not seen.

Ra is not willing to back down for a mere possibility.

The fact remains that the two are hurting her family.

Hers.

Ra's protective instincts are flaring.

She doesn't know how much longer she will be able to keep them at bay.

But they are meant to be keeping a low profile.

Her and Re will be able to fade into the shadows.

Ru will become proficient enough to defend himself from people wanting the Kyuubi.

The demon fox that causes way too much trouble.

They honestly think there are more advantages than disadvantages.

Maybe the fox makes Ru stronger but it certainly puts him in more danger.

It's not like the people in charge really care.

The Hokage tried to make Ru like him.

Naruto does.

He calls him Jiji.

Ru doesn't care about the man.

Why should he?

What has the Hokage ever done for him?

The problem with men like the Hokage is their manipulative tendencies.

Not that the three of them are not manipulative themselves.

It's just that they don't want to be pawns on someone else's board.

They are not going to delude themselves - they are not important.

Even Naruto - only important for the fox.

Not for being Hikaru. 

Not for his own virtue.

They want to be pawns on a chessboard they choose at least.

If nothing else.

* * *

Anko swears.

Loudly.

Inside, she's panicking.

First, she was worried because three Genin corpses were found.

Grim but not unusual.

Still, she couldn't prevent herself from panicking.

What if it was one of the brats?

She hopes not.

She grown attached to them.

Attachment was a bad thing.

Sentimentality got you killed.

But what was the point of living without other people?

Anko had learnt that was simply survival.

She was addicted to living now.

The three brats had better be alive.

They weren't going to mess it up for her.

They'd better not be dead.

Anko would happily bring them back to life and kill them for it.

She'd work out how to -

She wa-had been Orochimaru's apprentice.

The Sannin was many things but he had taught her a lot of what he knew.

The Hokage would never approve but Anko didn't really care about him that much.

She made her way to the bodies, crouching down -

Those marks were familiar.

Distinctive.

And she knew them.

She had seen them before.

Wha-

Anko needs to inform someone.

She can have a breakdown after that.

Can curl up with the hatchlin-brats.

Later.

Heart hammering, Anko gets to work.

She can worry about the brats later.

Not now.

* * *

Gaara trembles as they reach a team of Ame Genin.

He doesn't know whether he can do this.

He startles when Temari - his sister - lays a hand on his shoulder.

His sand swirls when Kankuro pats his on the back but it is progress.

Mother is screeching in his head.

For once, he can drown it out.

But he doesn't know if he'll manage this.

He is going to try to incapacitate the other team.

He wants to prove to himself that he is improving.

That he can do it.

But he isn't sure he can.

There is a familiar flicker of chakra and Gaara can feel Naruto approaching.

It calms him.

He knows the blond can stop him if he gets too out of hand.

It is a quick battle.

It is almost a successful one.

He quickly knocks out two of the three, when the last one sends a kunai flying at him.

And then he loses control.

It's only as she screams that he comes back to himself.

She is breathing heavily.

Gaara cannot look.

He wasn't good enough.

He couldn't keep control of himself.

He is dangerous.

What coul-

Mother rages in his head and for once Gaara rages back.

He has to grab his head - the pressure is building - but he fights back.

Mother becomes silent.

Clearly, the Bijuu wasn't expecting that.

Gaara is trying to feel some compassion for the thing, he really is but it doesn't mean he's not allowed to be angry.

The monster in his head has never done anything to deserve Gaara's compassion.

He gave it anyway.

But Gaara is tired.

He is so tired.

But sleeping means letting the monster win.

Gaara looks at his friends and siblings:

Sakura is crouched beside the Ame Nin.

Sumire is studying his seal her face impassive but her eyes swirling.

Naruto has his arm around Gaara's neck.

He could strangle him.

Gaara's breath hitches but he forces himself to continue.

Kankuro's hand has shifted and he and Temari are keeping him upright.

Gaara blinks and tentatively tries to regain his footing.

It is difficult.

Gaara can almost feel the weight of it all crushing him.

He looks over at his friends, his family.

But if he fails, they will have to bear a burden.

Because of him.

Gaara cannot allow that to happen.

Slowly, he pieces himself together.

Perhaps, once he reaches somewhere safer, he will allow himself to cry.

Gaara doesn't like crying.

It makes a mess.

He doesn't really mind the whole 'weakness' thing but he is a private person.

At least he thinks so.

He seems to prefer doing things alone and -

He is already crying.


	19. Chunin Exams Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Forest of Death is not a nice place. 

Temari and Kankuro exchange worried looks.

They are still slightly afraid of their brother but that is not why.

They are not really sure what to do.

This is the first time they actually have some sort of relationship with their younger brother.

They cannot mess this up.

But they don't really know what to do.

They have never comforted anyone before.

Temari has never been allowed to show weakness.

She is the Kazekage's child.

And she is a girl.

She has to be a perfect Shinobi.

There is no choice.

Even here, in the relative privacy of the forest, she cannot allow herself to breakdown.

Kankuro has always been a problem child.

He is a puppeteer but he has never been able to match up to any of the others.

And after Sasori's defection, he needs to be the best.

He isn't.

He cannot show weakness.

But he is truly coming to care for Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro do not know if they can be Shinobi and Gaara's siblings at the same time.

Right now, they don't know which one he needs more.

What should they do?

* * *

Anko is angry.

Anko is past angry.

He is here.

He is here!

In the Forest.

Near her brats.

How dare he?

He may have been her Sensei.

He may have taught her a lot of what he knew.

But he abandoned her.

He experimented on her.

Tortured her even.

She looked up to him.

Would have followed him anywhere.

Everywhere.

But he broke her.

She trusted him.

Her Sensei.

Not anymore.

She pushes herself relentlessly onwards.

She needs to find him.

* * *

They comfort their friend silently.

They cannot deny it - the siblings from Suna are becoming increasingly important to them.

Yet they do not fully trust each other yet.

They know their friends have something they need to tell them but perhaps it is better suited to after the task.

For now, they need to get on with it.

They are in the Forest of Death.

It is nowhere near safe and they are ready.

They have the scrolls.

Now all they need to do is make it to the Tower.

A Shinobi would tell Gaara to compose himself, to piece himself together.

They are not Shinobi.

Not first.

They keep vigil while he cries.

* * *

Anko pants as she skids to a stop.

Orochimaru.

He is in front of her.

She has to take some time to just breathe.

He smirks at her.

Anko is taken back to a time when she actually thought she meant something to him.

Not anymore.

She snaps herself out of it and spits, "Hello Sensei."

"Anko", he says with a smile.

But his tone is cold and he looks bored.

There is no warmth there.

Anko snarls.

They say nothing more and fall into battle.

But there is something wrong.

It makes Anko uneasy.

There is something up and she needs to know.

Now.

She attacks him with renewed fervour.

She doesn't know if she can actually damage him but if she manages to cripple him, it is worth it.

She pushes back the unease.

She needs all her wits about her.

Perhaps, then, she may stand a chance.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the large forest, a group of six Genin make their way towards the Tower.

If the redhead is crying and the other five are surrounding him defensively, then no one speaks a word.

If they walk straight past the other teams in an impenetrable sand barrier, it's not like anyone will speak up.

If in the privacy of the sand cocoon, they are sharing a very touching moment, it's not like anyone will know.

They cannot be seen after all.

* * *

"You've changed." the snake comments, pleasantly.

As if they are not fighting.

As if he isn't a traitor.

"That's what happens with time, sensei. Right?"

Anko is trying to provoke him.

He has always been touchy about immortality and he's not quite there yet.

It doesn't work.

He raises an eyebrow.

It is, as with all the things he does, a calculated move.

Meant to make her feel little.

Like she is a Genin again and he is her sensei.

He may not have use for sentimentality but it can be a useful weapon.

Anko strikes even harder.

She cannot let the man get to her.

Cannot let him harm the brats.

She fights on.

* * *

Tenten curses as they take a good look at the scroll.

Why is it so hard to find another scroll?

They have three scrolls of the same type now.

Luck is clearly not on their side.

That is not unusual.

Tenten did not get her 100/100 accuracy with luck.

* * *

"Did you know that I have a team of Genin, now?"

Anko has no qualms about revealing this piece of information.

Orochimaru might be a traitor and she might hate him but if he didn't already know, he would have found out soon.

They might be fighting but Anko still wants answers.

Wants to know how he could just walk away from her like that.

She cannot fathom ever doing it to the brats.

It's a good thing that he did.

She still needs to know.

* * *

Kurenai waits patiently.

It seems to be all she is good for.

To the others, at least.

Kakashi and Asuma look at her and she can see them drawing their own conclusions.

Of all the others, it is Gai who understands.

Gai who sees.

She is not even hiding.

Yet still, Gai is the only one who looks past her worries and sees anger.

Gai is perceptive.

But, it is anger that calls to anger.

Anger at the hate, anger at the world, burning anger.

Gai looks at her and sees himself.

Kurenai smiles at him.

It is vicious but friendly.

He understands.

For that, he is Kurenai's favourite.

* * *

"Goodbye Anko."

If she wasn't in the midst of battle, Anko might have laughed.

Where was he going to go?

She is still in fighting form although she is getting tired.

How does he think he was just going to leave?

It stings a little that he seems to think so lowly of her.

Anko stamps it down.

She doesn't care about his approval.

He was her Sensei.

A traitor.

She laughs bitterly.

Then, her Cursed Seal activates.

She can't move.

The pain is paralysing.

She tries to get up but finds she can't.

Orochimaru leans over her.


	20. Chunin Exams Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anko, Ra and Gaara struggle. Gai is observant.

Is this it?

Is this how she is going to die?

Not even in a epic battle?

She is completely at Orochimaru's mercy, once again.

She can't say she's missed it.

Her Sen- former Sensei bends down.

She manages to suppress her shudder.

She is Anko Mitarashi.

She is not going to die like this.

Like some meek lamb.

She staggers to her feet.

If she is going to go down, he is going to come with her.

Before she can do anything, the man approaches her once more.

Anko cannot move away this time.

"If I were you, I wouldn't cancel the Chunin Exams." he says.

Anko wants to hit him.

Wants to thrash him.

But she can't.

How dare he say it like that?

Like they are friends?

Like he is giving her a piece of advice rather than a threat?

As if he is helping her?

She doesn't have an answer for any of those questions.

She doesn't try to hold back her anger when the man dissipates.

Clone.

She screeches.

Perhaps it is meant to be below her.

Anko does not care.

It is utterly liberating.

She is grieving.

She deserves it.

Maybe they will whisper about her.

Something about her sanity.

Hypocrites, the lot of them.

Besides, it's not like it's anything she hasn't heard before.

They have been talking about her for what seems like forever.

People talk.

It is a fact.

She is used to it.

It shouldn't hurt.

But it does.

She grieves for the girl she was, could have been.

She grieves for her Sensei.

But she doesn't have the time to grieve.

She has to think.

She is good at thinking.

She doesn't do the whole emotions thing.

Her brats have been rubbing off her a lot more than she thought.

Her brats are here.

In the same place as... Orochimaru.

He is Orochimaru to her.

Anko pulls herself together.

She has things to do.

All because he decided to turn up and grace them all with his presence.

Anko gets up.

She has to.

* * *

It takes some time for Gaara to calm down.

He cannot concentrate on anything but the deep, deep pain.

He wishes he'd never know about it.

Gaara's not terrible at thinking.

But thinking doesn't stop the pain.

So he lets himself be vulnerable, lets himself feel.

He feels too much anyway.

He knows how to feel.

But as the sobs continue and there is no hint that they will stop, he wishes he were a better thinker.

Maybe then he could think the pain away.

But he isn't.

So he can't.

He wishes he could but it hurts.

He thought he was doing better.

Thought he would be strong enough.

He was a fool.

A naive fool.

No one can change that truth.

Why does he keep trying?

For friends that will leave him once they know about Suna's attack?

For siblings who will see the truth one day?

That beneath the monster sealed in him, he is a monster too?

He doesn't know.

* * *

They make it to the Tower.

Together, they open all four scrolls.

Iruka - the only teacher in the academy who was decent to Naruto - appears.

It is a little awkward because he seems stuck between the two scrolls - sort of hovering.

Perhaps they shouldn't have opened all of them at the same time.

Ra gathers them together.

Iruka smiles sheepishly at them - like he's been caught doing something he shouldn't.

It is an odd look to see on their former Sensei.

He doesn't stay long.

He glances at them once.

They are nearly pristine.

Gaara has composed himself for the time being.

They have passed the second stage.

He congratulates them.

As they look at each other, the air feels heavy.

It is wrong.

They should be light.

Joyful, even.

It doesn't feel like a cause for celebration.

The target on their backs is clearer.

The gravity makes them struggle to breathe.

Something is going on.

And they are not the players of the game.

It is a dangerous position to be caught in.

They are to be caught in the collateral damage.

They refuse.

* * *

Kurenai smiles in relief.

She smiles in victory.

No one is to know about the second reason.

Happily, she collects her winnings.

They are part of the reason she is smiling in victory.

Accommodation and even food sometimes are covered but Shinobi life is expensive.

If you don't have the best materials, you die.

It doesn't matter how talented you are.

Kurenai knows that all too well.

Even in Genjutsu, her skill is doubted.

Because her body is wrong.

He, her teammate, is dead because he didn't know anything about herbs.

Apparently, he didn't need to know.

Knowledge is a weapon too.

And Kurenai will defeat one of the Sannin before she lets her Genin go without.

She pockets the winnings.

The other Senseis thought she was simply sticking up for her Genin.

They thought she was overly sentimental.

They were right.

Sort of.

Kurenai trusts her Genin.

She doesn't care what the other Senseis think.

Except for Gai.

Gai who can see more than the rest of the room combined.

Gai who tells her they need to talk.

Gai who she thinks she might actually care for.

Gai who could be a real friend.

Gai who is truly a kind soul.

Maybe he can see her, but she can see him too.

He'd better hope he is the best thing for her Genin.

Maybe then, they can consider being partners.

Otherwise, she'll be more than happy to show him what this 'overly-sentimental' Jounin can do.

* * *

It is not an easy thing to do.

For that they respect the Sand siblings even more.

It must have been such a difficult decision.

They cannot deny that they are pleased.

Clearly they mean something to them.

It is only appropriate that they show them it is reciprocated.

And they are appropriate.

Really?

Perhaps not.

They do not think most of what they have done falls into appropriate.

Perhaps kind is a better word.

Re and Ru have always been kind.

Ra is working on it.

This seems like a good place to start.

Normally, she would go straight to the plan but with Re and Ru's support and assurances that they will help, she tries to consider the situation first.

If the other two have taught her anything, it is that emotion is a much greater factor than it is given credit for.

Come to think of it, Re used emotion to present that information to her in a way that she wouldn't immediately reject it.

Ra takes a breath.

She can do this.

It can't be that hard, can it?

* * *

She takes it back.

She has gained a newfound appreciation for Ru's limited success with planning and Re's patience.

It is no wonder the girl has a short temper.

And, at least, Ru manages success.

This is not going to be as easy as she thought.

Why did she agree to do this again?


	21. Chunin Exams Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra and Tenten don't appreciate it.

Ra sighs.

She knows it was difficult but if the Sand Siblings told her earlier, her plans would be more refined.

How did they think that she, Ru and Re wouldn't support them?

Ra doesn't particularly love Konoha.

She tolerates it and it her.

Because the District is home.

There are only two reasons that she's not joining Sound in their attack:

The hassle of being a Missing Nin.

(She sounds like a Nara.)

And for Tenten, Lee, Gai and all the other relatively innocent children.

(The attackers will call them collateral damage. Ra calls it 'pointless carnage'.)

She sort of wishes that she'd said 'And?' and joined the attack.

It would have been so much simpler.

But she didn't.

And now she has to deal with it.

She is not enjoying it.

Honestly, Suna dug themselves a hole and she has to dig them out.

Why, oh, why?

Ra slumps against Kurenai.

This is why you don't become the planner.

The others would be more than happy to help.

But they know that Ra needs silence to think.

Ra still doesn't know why she is doing this.

Then she thinks of the Sand Siblings and groans again.

Great.

* * *

Temari, Kankuro and Gaara exchange bewildered gazes.

Sakura is groaning, Naruto is hugging them and Sumire is freely laughing.

They are pretty sure they can see tears in her eyes.

"Sorry," Sumire apologises.

"She uses laughter as a coping mechanism." Sakura informs.

"It's funny!"

"No, it's not."

They don't know what is going on.

Should their friends be screaming at them?

They suppose they haven't really had enough interaction with other people to know but still...

"I'm going to have to make the plan." Sakura moans.

"Yeah." Naruto chooses that moment to beam.

A plan?

"Honestly!" Sakura turns towards them with a frown on her face. "If you'd just told me a little earlier, the success rate would be higher!"

They don't know what to say.

Apparently, Sumire thinks they look reproachful enough.

(She knows they are confused.)

"Sakura, emotion is a factor."

The pink girl sighs again.

"This is all your fault." she tells the purplette.

Said girl just smiles at her.

They feel like they've missed something...

* * *

Tenten is not happy.

They have a month.

Obviously, she likes the fact that she is meant to be getting some rest time.

But she has a ruthless Sensei, a dedicated teammate and a prodigy.

At least she has other friends now.

She smiles.

It was a sudden thing but she's not too upset.

At the time, she didn't really appreciate being pulled away from refining her aim.

She swore to not come back after they conversed a little after.

But she did.

Because she likes the siblings from Suna and Team 8.

As an orphan with a part time job at a weapons shop, she doesn't have much influence.

So people don't bother talking to her.

It's Lee - Gai's heir, Neji - Hyuuga prodigy and their civilian teammate.

Tenten tries to not let it bother her.

It does.

Whenever she does something 'cool', it's which of your teammates taught you that? Or was it your sensei?

Tenten is fed up of it.

Her team and Sensei do teach her things but she teaches them things too.

It makes her angry that because she was a civilian and is a girl, they think she is lower.

So when she learns exactly which two teams made it to the Tower first, she can't help but smile.

Points for the orphans and civilians.

Neji grumbles at it.

Tenten has long since given up on translating his mumbles.

Lee is excited but also competitive.

It is a delicate balance.

Tenten thinks Lee is good at balancing.

She turns her attention back to the seal she is trying to improve.

Sumire and her are working together on some new seals.

Naruto seems somewhat interested too but Tenten doesn't think he is ever going to be at their level.

He just isn't interested enough.

Tenten understands that.

What she doesn't understand is why.

* * *

Team 8 waits patiently.

Or at least as patiently as they can.

Naruto looks around boredly.

Ru is carefully watching the other teams.

Re smiles at Tenten and Lee in greeting.

Ra is glowering at the Sand Siblings.

She isn't happy about how little notice she got.

Their stalkers are there too.

They look a little worse for wear and Ra can see there is something wrong with Duck's arm.

Bug is studying Re.

Ra wonders if he simply doesn't know how to make friends.

Kabuto's team has passed too.

They can't stop their skin from prickling whenever he gets too near.

He hasn't done anything.

Yet.

But it is better to trust their instincts and be wrong.

They can at least remedy the situation that way.

There is also an Oto team that made the cut (the ones who attacked Kabuto) but they don't really know much about them.

That will need to be fixed.

They are meant to have a month after all.

That should be enough time to do a little covert operation.

They don't want to be caught out.

They snap back to attention (they don't really care about the Hokage and they pretty much knew what he was going to say anyway) just in time to hear that there are going to be preliminaries.

Ra thinks that Hayate Gekko better be careful.

He's just added himself to her list.

But isn't he Cat's boyfriend?

Ru would be so upset...

He wins this time.

She admits this very grudgingly, in the privacy of her mind.

She opens her eyes to two smiling teammates.

What's the point of not saying anything?

Those two already know.

The privacy of her mind?

As if.

* * *

Kabuto drops out quickly.

Too quickly.

The guy has participated in six exams (or so he claims), shouldn't he be more ready by now?

It is a very suspicious move and they can't believe that no one else seems to think so.

It's not like the guy has a Genjutsu wrapped around him.

Why?

(Because no one cares about random civilian orphans. No one sees them.)

They don't have much more time to think over it because at that moment, the proctor calls something out.

"Akado Yoroi VS Uchiha Sasuke."


	22. Chunin Exams Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the fights begin.

There is clearly something wrong with the Uchiha.

He is not using Genjutsu or Ninjutsu which would undoubtedly give him an edge over his opponent.

Something is up.

Both Ninjutsu and Genjustu require moulding chakra so Tenten concludes it must have something to do with that.

That or he is being humble and letting the other Nin show off.

Tenten snorts.

Clearly, his chakra coils are being disrupted.

He doesn't seem like he's suffering from Chakra exhaustion so that gets rid of that option.

From the way he's fighting though, Tenten thinks it might be a seal.

She makes eye contact with Re.

While they are nowhere near a seal master's level when it comes to making seals, destroying them is infinitely easier.

If it damages the maker in the process - they don't really care.

They boy clearly didn't want the seal and they have no sympathy for the one who made it.

Actually, it sort of depends on what it does.

Tenten can't let herself go too far.

First, she and Re need to study the seal.

And the Uchiha's probably not going to come willingly.

Tenten grins and Lee and Neji edge away.

The last time she smiled like that, they were targets.

And Tenten has 100/100 accuracy.

Whatever she's planning, they are going to stay far, far away. Preferably on the other side of Konoha. Outside would be better.

Pity the Uchiha doesn't have the same option.

Indeed as he pulls off a new trick that leaves Lee looking intrigued, Tenten watches him.

Like a predator.

* * *

Re looks up.

Her stalker/ potential friend (honestly, what's wrong with her?) is fighting Abumi Zaku.

Should she cheer him on?

She's not really sure.

Re shrugs and chooses not to do anything.

She does cheer when Bug manages to knock Zaku out.

Quietly.

She doesn't really like attention she didn't ask for.

And she's meant to be keeping a low profile.

She thinks he notices though.

If he doesn't, oh well.

She doesn't need hundreds of friends.

But what if he starts stalking her again?

Great.

She really didn't think that one through.

She'll deal with it later.

(Later is preferably not anytime soon.)

* * *

All seven participants of the 'Meditation Club' straighten up when it becomes Kankuro's turn.

They aren't flaunting their friendship but they aren't hiding it either.

It isn't their fault if people can't see it.

They are just 'improving inter-village relations'.

No need to thank them.

Also, the Shinobi - Tsurugi Misumi - is from Konoha so it is easy to misinterpret their interest.

None of them values Konoha more than Kankuro though.

It is such an easy choice it is almost ridiculous.

Even Lee has transferred his need to 'protect Konoha' to a need to 'protect friends'.

Ru and Re briefly feel guilty but it's not like they made anyone do anything.

And don't they say what makes a village is its people?

Forgive them if they are not particularly fond of all the citizens.

More than that, they simply don't care about them.

They are not going to go out of their way to help or hinder them.

Speaking of hindering, they wonder when Misumi is finally going to realise he isn't bothering Kankuro at all.

He is fighting a puppet.

Said puppet knocks Misumi out.

As far as wins go, it is a pretty clear and clean one.

Quick, efficient, powerful.

Clearly, Kankuro gets the importance of cultivating an image.

Or rather, he literally can't be bothered to drag out the fight for too long.

None of the other seven blame him.

He got the job done, after all.

No one can argue with that.

* * *

Sakura is fighting Yamanka Ino next.

They don't know much about Ino - didn't pay much attention to her but she is Yamanaka.

Yamanaka's are well known for their techniques.

Ra curses.

She doesn't want anyone in her head.

They're not exactly on the 'right side' of Konoha now.

Re and Tenten are sure to know some privacy if memory seals but she doesn't really want to bother them.

They are already preoccupied with the glimpse they caught of Duck's seal.

Ra's not going to get involved.

Plausible deniability is great.

Also, they're both kind of mad and she doesn't want to be there when the fireworks start.

(She actually does. It would be interesting...)

But what is she going to do?

Well, there's not time like the present to find out if she has the mental fortitude to deal with a Yamanaka.

At least, she's a Yamanaka in training.

The thought is somewhat comforting.

Still not great but it's better than nothing.

She already knows she can't win.

A clanless child outmanoeuvring a clan heir?

They would scream sabotage.

Ra really doesn't need anyone on her tail.

So she has to lose, forfeit or manage a draw.

Forfeiting would just make the girl angry at her and, again, she doesn't fancy being an enemy of a future clan head.

So losing or drawing.

It has to be believable, either way.

She was near the middle in the class so she's not incompetent.

And she doesn't want to let her Sensei down like that.

They start with a Taijutsu battle.

As Sakura dodges and parries Ino's kicks and blows, she wonders if there is a way to keep the other girl out of her head...

Or at least to know what she can see.

How exactly does the technique work?

Ra thinks it might be a variation of Genjutsu.

She can work with that.

She hopes because Ino has stopped attacking and...

Ra recognises those hand-signs.

It's time to see if her theory holds true.

She can sense another presence in her mind - but it is only trying to control her.

Ra is almost giddy in relief.

It isn't unreasonable for her to lose this way and Ino doesn't see anything.

Provided the other girl doesn't get a little curious - 

She does.

\- she is safe.

She has to get the other girl out of her head right now!

The pressure she was feeling suddenly lifts and as Ino catches her eyes, she knows the girl has seen something.

Angry now, Sakura moves to punch the other girl.

She smiles fleetingly as the other girl mirrors her and they are both knocked out.

At least she managed to stick to the plan.

Now, all she has to do is make a new one and figure out what Ino knows.

Hopefully, it's nothing too incriminating.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

* * *

"Temari VS Tenten!"


	23. Chunin Exams Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battles continue.

The two girls smile and nod respectfully at each other.

They both know that Temari is going to win because she can blow away all of Tenten’s weapons but that doesn’t mean they can’t have fun.

The battle drags on.

Tenten is using it as a practice for her accuracy - Lee and Neji don’t like doing it with her.

Probably because they are the targets.

Temari’s just dodging.

Finally, she seems to have enough and opens her fan.

Tenten forfeits.

Sakura has a plan going on and this is part of it.

Neji doesn’t look too happy.

He never looks particularly happy.

Normally, it would have bothered her a lot more but she has other friends now.

Neji isn’t her only one.

Of course, she still cares about him and respects his opinion but...

Tenten doesn’t need to try to please him all the time.

She has the others.

She wants him.

She doesn’t need him.

The thought is strangely liberating, like a weight she didn't know about has been lifted off her chest.

Tenten likes it.

It feels nice.

Especially in their line of work, it is difficult to feel that way.

They are killers.

But killers feel too.

Don't they?

* * *

Ra watches the next match with muted interest.

On one hand, this is her stalker and on the other, it’s bound to be a boring match.

Somewhat.

The Naras like to make everyone believe most of them only know one strong jutsu.

Undoubtedly, Shikamaru is only going to use his Shadow Imitation Technique and his mind. 

They are formidable weapons but she knows he has them.

She isn’t going to learn anything about him by watching this.

Still, it might be a little interesting.

She hopes.

Clearly, she doesn’t hope hard enough.

The Oto Nin lets herself get angry.

Now, sometimes emotion is a good thing.

Ru fights better that way.

But clearly, it's not the same for this girl.

Pineapple quickly wins the match.

She hopes the next one will be somewhat interesting.

Although, she has got a bit of a headache from her match with Ino so maybe a quiet will be better?

No one else here does quiet.

Brilliant.

"Uzumaki Naruto VS Inuzuka Kiba!"

Especially not those two.

Maybe she can go back to the medics...

* * *

Ru is capable of efficiency.

Naruto isn't.

Ideally, one of them needs to pass, otherwise, they have no obvious reason to be at the finals.

Ru can defeat Kiba.

Naruto may be able to defeat Kiba.

They will have to find out.

After a while, Naruto gets an idea.

Kiba has an unfair advantage with Akamaru.

They are Shinobi.

Ra always reminds Re that life isn't fair.

Re replies that she can wish and try to make it as fair as possible.

Ru agrees with Re.

Naruto transforms himself into a third Kiba, using the smoke to his advantage.

Confused, Kiba ends up knocking out Akamaru.

By the time he realises, it is too late.

Ru knocks him unconscious.

Hopefully, he's been obnoxious enough that no one noticed his slip up.

He should have done something with a bit more flourish.

Ru has learned to be pragmatic.

Naruto hasn't.

But he managed to stay in character the rest of the time.

It isn't as difficult as you might think.

Naruto is who he could have been.

But Hikaru is who he is.

Still, he beams when the proctor announces him the winner.

The smile threatens to slide right of his face when Hayate announces, "Hyuuga Neji VS Sumire!"

NO!

That is not good.

Not at all.

The guy might be Cat's boyfriend but in that moment, Ru wants to attack him.

This is all his fault.

* * *

Re is not ready for this.

Usually, when she is anxious about something, she tries to calm herself down.

It rarely works.

But here, both logic and emotions agree:

She is screwed.

She is trying to keep a very Hyuuga secret here - what if he finds out?

And what if people try to look for similarities when they see them together?

Her backstory is going to need some work.

She claims her mother died in childbirth.

It is the truth.

She remembers the faint whispers of a woman and a little sibling.

Everyone is always ready for lying.

They don't look too deep when you tell the truth.

She doesn't know who her parents were.

She can't remember.

She had been young, after all.

And they say trauma can cause people to repress memories.

Sumire doesn't think she wants to know.

She is as happy as possible in the circumstances.

She doesn't want to get dragged off to the Hyuuga compound.

That does not sound exciting.

Even Anko - actually, she'd probably take the opportunity to cause as much chaos as possible, never mind.

On any account, she is not intending on going there any time soon.

She casually embraces Sakura, taking the chance to slip her backup seal onto her.

On the occasion that Neji manages to cut the one on her skin, the seal in Sakura's pocket will activate.

It will only take a split second.

She might have made hers more durable but she doesn't want people's attention to be drawn to it so it has to seem like a little drawing. Not a seal.

So, no protection.

But still, she doesn't need to worry.

She'll just have to blink.

She is still worrying.

She put another on Ru too but she bets the boy has somehow damaged it by now.

There is a reason why she carries so many around.

So it will be fine.

It has to be fine.

Sumire faces her opponent shyly.

Obviously, the Byakagun is out.

She doesn't want to get beaten into a pulp, though.

She doesn't need to win.

Just fight believably.

She can do this.

The Byakagun can see through Genjutsu so that leaves Fuuinjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu.

She is not going to use the first.

Excluding her secret, it is the biggest ace in the hole she has.

But she is never going to beat a Hyuuga at Taijutsu.

And Neji is accustomed to Tenten's projectiles.

But she doesn't have to beat him, she reminds herself.

He is standing there, belittling her.

It makes her angry.

But what makes her angry, also makes her sad.

She could breakdown here.

Might.

He's ranting about 'Fate'.

Re manages to hold back her snarl.

She really wants to shout "If Fate was real, I'd be dead by now!" but Sumire would never do that.

And she doesn't like broadcasting her feelings so she beats it back and engages him in a battle of Taijutsu.

She is readying herself for the knockout blow when he catches the spot where her seal is.

She tries to blink.

It is too late.

"Hinata-sama?"


	24. Chunin Exams Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The matches come to an end. People are confused.
> 
> I won't be able to update for the next few days (probably until Wednesday) so I'm posting four chapters (Part 13 to 16) now.

Sumire frowns.

It's the last thing Re wants to do but she has to control herself.

Laughter is a pretty good coping mechanism.

She can't laugh.

"Who is Hinata-sama?" she asks.

She is fairly sure she has heard that name before - oh, she is the other Hyuuga that meant missing!

Kidnapped by Kumo.

The assailants were found knocked out but no trace of the girl was found.

She had briefly entertained the notion that the girl might be her but she was nowhere near important enough.

Besides, if she was, someone would have figured it out by now.

Girls with purple hair and white, pupiless eyes aren't exactly common.

More than that, Sumire didn't want to be Hinata.

She wasn't completely sure she was, anyway.

She didn't want to pretend.

Even if she had been Hinata, she wasn't anymore.

But she hadn't been Hinata.

Neji looks at her scrutinisingly.

"We can talk about it later.", she offers because they are in a battle and sooner or later, someone else is going to come close enough to hear. "Knock me out."

It is a demand.

Because, right now, it doesn't matter if he is right, it is about what he believes.

He is going to be reluctant to do it.

But Re watches.

She feels.

There will be punishment if he fails to win against a clanless girl.

He knows that too.

He nods once slightly, almost imperceptibly.

And then she loses consciousness.

Because in the end, underneath it all, Re is kind.

It is both a blessing and a curse.

* * *

Neji was young when his cousin went missing.

Not that young - six.

Uchiha Itachi was six when he graduated from the academy.

They never found her.

He still remembers the looks on his father's face after every attempt.

Despite everything, his father loved his brother. 

And his niece.

They couldn't find her.

Neji realised it was Fated.

Hinata-sama had been kind.

Too kind.

Not strong enough.

Fate decided to spare her the pain.

Neji never said it.

But he knew the truth - Hinata-sama was dead.

The little girl who used to trail after him and call him Neji-niisan was dead.

Neji hadn't wanted to her brother.

His father was her father's brother and had been sealed for it.

But maybe it wasn't just the branch family who suffered.

Hinata's disappearance - why couldn't he say death? - had caused her father to snap.

By that time Neji had been sealed.

It was too late for him.

But Hiashi-sama -

Hiashi-ojisan had decided it was enough.

Neji hadn't been there for the argument but after it, his uncle had come out exhausted but triumphant.

That day, there was a huge bonfire at the compound.

Neji hadn't been able to hate his uncle the same way after that.

He still felt resentment towards him but he respected the man.

It was Fate that was finally serving the Branch Family.

Neji tried to think of Hinata as a sacrifice that had to be made.

It didn't work very well.

But Fate had decreed so and Fate was always right.

Until it wasn't.

He had made it to the Third Task of the Chunin Exams - as it was Fated.

But then he met her.

The girl was called Sumire.

She had purple hair.

And she looked a little like Hiashi-ojisan.

Like Hinata.

But her eyes were normal.

It was Fated.

Hinata was gone.

Then he had cut her.

Her eyes flickered - just for a second but he caught it.

She had the Byakugan!

Neji would later identify that as the point where he lost faith in Fate.

Then, he couldn't stop himself uttering her name.

Fate was wrong.

They were all wrong.

Hinata wasn't gone.

How had no one seen it?

She was the right age too.

And she wouldn't have remembered much.

What was he meant to do?

Fate was wrong and Hinata was here.

So when she ordered him to knock her out, he complied.

Hiashi-ojisan might be in charge but the Elders had no problems going behind his back.

They were subtle about it - enough that they would sound like fools if they informed him.

It hurt.

Neji didn't like it.

He watched the crumpled form of his cousin hit the ground and with it, went his belief in Fate.

He didn't need Fate.

He had his family back.

* * *

Ra groans as she watches the little exchange.

She is going to have to amend her plans again!

Why do Re and Ru wreck all her plans?

It is totally unfair that they still manage to pull it off.

She can't stay angry at them when they win.

(She can't say angry with them anyway.)

On the positive side, more allies (friends) are always good.

Neji seems like he'll make a useful ally.

And maybe he can help Re with her Byakugan.

She doesn't know any complicated techniques, after all.

It was a little difficult to practise, after all.

Re didn't particularly want the seal most Hyuugas hid under their headbands.

And she didn't know if she could counter it.

Ra would never ask that of Re.

Ever.

* * *

Gaara sighs as he faces Lee.

He respects the other boy's dedication and will but he is so loud!

More than several times, he has found himself trying to block him out with a little bit of sand.

It doesn't usually work.

Still, Lee will hopefully tone it down a little in their match.

Lee is ready to lose - it is part of the plan.

There is no shame in losing to keep your precious ones safe.

Gaara is one of Lee's precious people.

And he is going to win.

But Lee still wants an opportunity to prove his determination to his arrogant teammate.

He isn't going to fight him but this is an excellent opportunity to show some of his skills.

He won't begin to open the gates but he can at least put on a good show.

Gaara fights Lee without holding back too much.

Lee cannot help but feel slightly flattered.

Clearly, he is youthful and talented if the redhead is taking him seriously.

Lee smiles blindingly.

Quickly, Gaara strikes him on the head.

That smile is a little too disturbing.

He has a high tolerance but that is too much.

(Everyone else slumps in relief.)

* * *

"Akimichi Chouji VS Kinuta Dosu."

The match finishes relatively quickly - the Oto Nin quickly takes down the food lover.

It seems they have reached the end of the preliminaries.

Yet Neji and Ino walk away with more questions than answers.


	25. Chunin Exams Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other characters get some screen-time.
> 
> I won't be able to update for the next few days (probably until Wednesday) so I'm posting four chapters (Part 13 to 16) now.

Ino is a good Kunoichi.

She knows to arrange flowers, how to seduce people - she is pretty, it often doesn't take more than that and how to be competent enough to catch a boy's interest but not enough that he is scared of her.

Ino isn't a good Shinobi.

She hasn't ever tried to be.

She doesn't need to be.

She is a Clan heir.

And a Yamanaka.

She will be part of the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

It all goes to plan.

And then, against all odds, two clanless children make it to Genin.

Ino didn't really look at them before - no point in getting attached if they are going to leave.

But they don't.

And Ino - who socialises with everyone but doesn't really have 'true friends' - is interested.

But it is hard to approach them.

Sumire is open but she is open like the sea - there is always something hidden below the surface.

Sakura plays shogi with Shikamaru but even then, she never gets anything out of him.

Naruto is the easiest to approach but he's so...

Naruto.

Ino can't stand him for more than five minutes a day.

She doesn't know how the other girls manage it.

Still, she watches their gentle touches and exchanges and it feels like something she is not supposed to see.

They are friends.

Ino doesn't know how to make friends.

She knows how to gossip, how to smile, how to manipulate but she doesn't know how to make friends.

So she keeps her distance.

The next time she sees them, properly sees them, not just in passing is at the Exams.

They pass the first round and the second and then Ino is facing Sakura in the third round.

They start with physical blows.

Sakura is strong.

She knows how to hit.

But she does in it in a weird way, not like what they learnt in the Academy.

Ino swears she sees her flinch.

Sakura is a civilian.

Perhaps the instinct hasn't quite been drilled out of her yet.

People say civilians are weak.

Ino agrees - they need Shinobi to protect them.

It is a mistake.

And then Ino makes her second mistake - she tries her clan technique.

She wishes she hadn't.

She doesn't understand what she sees at first.

Then she gets it.

Realisation is heavy and painful.

Sakura - the quiet and logical girl - is broken in the scene.

Sakura - her classmate - is hurt.

Sakura - the girl who she wants for a friend - is falling apart.

And Ino cannot move, cannot do anything.

Ino knows enough about minds to realise it is not a fabrication.

She wishes it was.

But it was a memory.

And she finally, finally understands why Sakura clings so close to Sumire and Naruto.

How she can tolerate the boy.

Because the other two helped Sakura piece herself together.

Ino knows Sakura would have managed but the point is that she didn't have to.

Ino wishes she had never known.

Because, now, she has to face the truth.

The truth is neither kind or unkind but this one hurts.

And Ino begins to understand.

She does not know whether that is a good or bad thing.

It hurts.

But she can't go back to not knowing.

She doesn't have a choice.

Sakura didn't have a choice.

In comparison, Ino asked for it.

It still hurts.

* * *

Baki does not know what to do.

He is loyal to Suna.

And by extent the Kazekage and his children.

And those children become his Genin.

His Genin who decide going against their Father is worth it.

For what?

Five brats from Konoha?

He doesn't tell anyone.

They are still his Genin.

But he is also loyal to the Kazekage.

So he cannot support them.

But who is he first?

Their Sensei?

One of the Kazekage's Jounin?

He doesn't know.

So he follows them.

Watches them talk to the Konoha Nins they have befriended.

But he doesn't see Nins.

He sees happy children.

And Baki decides.

That night, he pledges his loyalty.

For better or worse.

* * *

Gai beams.

He has long since decided that he would rather smile and joke than cry and rage.

He knows the others think of him as an idiot.

But still, he continues on, as unfazed as possible.

Then he meets Lee.

His Youthful boy - his son in everything but blood.

He watches the boy grow and when it is time for him to take a Genin team, he pleads for the boy.

This boy will go far with his encouragement.

He teaches the boy all he can.

He teaches the Hyuuga and weapons specialist too.

There is Youth in everyone - he must simply coax it out.

He teaches them all he can.

But he cannot teach them to live, to love.

Then he finds Lee on a rooftop.

With 6 other Genin.

The next day, Tenten is there too.

Gai has never seen anything so youthful!

So when their Senseis - oops Sensei and Anko finally approach him, he is ready.

Anko threatens him!

She clearly cares about the Genin - how Youth-

"If you say youthful one more time!" there is a senbon in Anko's hand.

Gia would continue but he doesn't want to anger Anko.

She is simply trying to protect her Genin.

How Youthful!

He cheerfully flees from Anko as she begins to -

That senbon almost hit him!

Anko is helping him practice by keeping him on his toes!

How Y-

"That's it!"

* * *

Kabuto sighs.

It is annoying that he must always drop out before becoming Chunin but it is what Orochimaru-sama ordered.

Kabuto is good at following orders.

Life is so simple when he has missions.

He knows exactly what he needs to do.

But sometimes, he wonders if he is doing the right thing.

Would Nono be proud of him?

She is dead.

He wonders if he should kill the Uchiha.

Kabuto is not merciless.

Unless ordered otherwise, he treats the prisoners as politely as possible.

They hate him all the more for it.

But what can he do?

He is Kabuto.

Servant of Orochimaru-sama and secret Oto Nin.

Nothing else.

He cannot allow himself to be anything else.

Anyone else.

He can't.


	26. Chunin Exams Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ra and Ru scheme.
> 
> I won't be able to update for the next few days (probably until Wednesday) so I'm posting four chapters (Part 13 to 16) now.

Ra has a month.

For real this time.

No sudden preliminaries because of Cat's boyfriend.

He's been hanging out around them lately, particularly the Sand team.

Honestly, he is terrible at stalking them.

Pineapple did a much better job.

And he wasn't even a Genin.

Honestly, this guy's meant to be a Jounin.

But she needs to concentrate.

She doesn't want to. 

But Ra does what she has to not what she wants to.

So she sits and she plans.

As is often said, no plan survives first contact with the enemy.

Or with Re and Ru.

But plans give all of them guidance.

Depending on how it goes, at the end, they will have several enemies or no enemies at all.

Ra doesn't like this.

She goes back to planning.

* * *

Re doesn't know what to do.

She has never been in a situation like this before.

She often manages to improvise but it is out of necessity.

She does not want Neji to be a necessity.

And he's there, before her, looking so unsure and lost she can't help herself.

She has invited him to their meditation rooftop.

She has already put seals on it - with Tenten's help - so it is relatively secure.

Re must still be careful.

She has no wish for a seal she did not choose to bear to be placed on her.

But maybe she can counter Neji's?

She need to get her hands on the Uchiha too...

Can she really ask him to simply show her it?

Is it worth a try?

No, she scold herself, not yet.

What if the boy thinks she only cares for him as some sort of lab rat?

Instead, she asks him about himself.

Everyone likes talking if you ask the right questions.

Re quickly learns not to touch the topic of the Elders.

She isn't particularly surprised.

As expected, there are a few liberal ones but most seem overly old-fashioned.

Re is half-convinced she is living in some sort of book because they sound so two-dimensional.

But Neji doesn't know them enough and she refuses to press him any further.

They don't mention the fact that she could be Hinata.

That she probably is.

They don't makes small talk either.

It is difficult.

They are both broken things and it is hard.

But they try.

And, as always, that is what matters to her.

She thinks it's gone well.

They begin to part ways.

"Can I see your seal?"

She should have know better.

She jinxed it.

* * *

Ru is getting fed up of this.

Naruto might be happy and naive enough to believe that he is helping.

But Ru is quickly approaching the end of his tether.

He was not exactly happy - but understanding when the Uchiha began to take his temper out on him.

He thought it would help.

Some people need people to hold and talk to them most of the time.

Some prefer breaking things.

Uchiha Sasuke is trying to break him.

He is nowhere near close.

He will never be.

Ru is made up of things wedged in gaps they weren't meant to fit into and some pretty bad structure.

But Ru knows how to break and build himself back up.

Poor Naruto doesn't know that.

But Naruto isn't poor - at least in that sense.

Naruto cannot break.

Because Naruto does not exist.

You cannot destroy something that was never created.

But Ru does.

Ru does and he is becoming angry.

As the Uchiha's self-proclaimed rival, he is probably the best bet to dig the guy out of the hole he created.

Ru doesn't particularly like the boy but he was a child when he fell into the pit.

So Ru's going to drag him, kicking and screaming, out.

But he has to do it right.

Because he is not alone.

He has to protect Ra and Re.

He is learning that by doing that, he must protect himself as well.

It is Re who verbalises the thought for him - that there are many different types of pain.

Ru gets it now.

He didn't get it then.

Uchiha is in pain so he is trying to inflict that pain on Naruto.

But Naruto is resisting his efforts.

He is always in so little obvious pain.

Perhaps to piece the Uchiha together, he will need to show a little pain first.

But Ru is not sure he wants to.

He can deny it verbally.

But Naruto is him.

Naruto is not as separate as he pretends.

Letting Uchiha see a vulnerability won't just affect Naruto.

He says Naruto doesn't exist.

But he does.

And Ru hates it.

* * *

Kurenai awakens to Anko cackling.

That is never a good sign.

Naruto (Hikaru she calls him the rare few times they have proper privacy) is beaming.

The smile of a prankster.

But Hikaru is a predator.

Together, they are like a Kitsune.

Kurenai has a moment in which she wonders...

It doesn't matter.

She snaps back to attention.

"You what."

"Well, you see they were kinda bored and needed a new project so I decided to help them out and -"

If she cared about it a little more, Kurenai would punish Naruto.

Instead, she sits up and listens gleefully.

* * *

It goes like this.

Uchiha Sasuke is looking for the Dobe.

He finally finds him wandering around the Red District.

Honestly, how can a boy be so stupid!

He beats up Naruto for the sake of it.

Not because he is worried or anything.

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't care.

He is incapable of such positive emotions.

(Uchiha Sasuke is good at lying to himself.)

Then something hits him and the last things he sees is the Teme's confused face.

("I thought you needed a little longer."

"We're bored.")

When he wakes, he is in an unfamiliar building.

His chakra is - paralysed would be the best word and he is tied up.

And Hyuuga Neji is sitting near him.

The other boy isn't bound but for all Sasuke knows, his captors are great at seals.

Seals.

His eyes flare and he looks at where his cursed seal is branded.

It is exposed.

He growls when he hears voices.

"It's not the same seal as on Anko! Why did that snake have to-"

Neji sighs long-sufferingly next to him.

"It's better to follow their orders." the boy advises.

Sasuke snarls.

Someone pats him on the head.

Sasuke screams.


	27. Chunin Exams Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenten and Re like Fuuinjutsu.
> 
> I won't be able to update for the next few days (probably until Wednesday) so I'm posting four chapters (Part 13 to 16) now. 

In retrospect, patting the boy on the head was probably too much.

But compared to all the times the boy had kicked and beaten him, Naruto thought it wasn't that bad.

Still he should have accounted for it.

He meets Neji's flat stare and sheepishly looks down.

Of course that is the moment Re walks in.

She takes in the once again unconscious Uchiha, the sheepish Ru and Neji's judgemental look and bursts out laughing.

"Tenten!" she singsongs.

Ru blanches.

Quickly, he tires to escape, to avoid the inevitable.

Tenten is scary.

A hand grabs his collar.

"And where do you think you're going?"

* * *

Ra doesn't know how to make friends.

At least not 'normally'.

She is friends with Re because they trusted each other.

They had to.

And then they found Ru.

They also sort of kidnapped him.

He was a willing victim though, so it isn't too bad.

But considering where she'd grown up, it is a wonder her moral compass is somewhat alright.

Then along came Gaara.

And then Temari and Kankuro.

And then Lee.

Then Tenten.

It's not really like Ra had to do anything.

She just sat and meditated.

Then there is Pineapple.

She is still deciding if he is actually trying to befriend her.

The point is, Ra doesn't know how to make friends.

At all.

Allies and enemies are so much easier to make.

Less dangerous too.

They don't know you as well, can't rip your heart out like friends.

She doesn't have many friends.

She has never made friends the 'normal' way.

It's not like anyone every bothered to teach her.

They saw the way she clung to Ru.

The stories differed.

She is either an innocent victim or a wicked collaborator.

There is no in between.

They are wrong.

If there is one thing she has learnt it is that everything is grey.

Perhaps if she was 'normal', she would be horrified by pickpockets.

But she isn't.

She isn't and all she sees is desperate children.

Ra isn't 'normal'.

Not like the blonde girl in front of her, fidgeting as she asks if they can be friends.

But the girl isn't 'normal' either, is she?

Ra looks at Ino assessingly and smiles.

Neither of them are normal.

So she says yes.

* * *

His captors keep him for two days.

At least, he thinks it is two days.

He cannot really tell.

When he awakes for the fourth time, he is not tied up anymore.

The Hyuuga, his female teammate and the one of the Teme's teammates is there.

He cannot stop himself checking his shoulder for the seal.

There is nothing there.

He blinks.

Still, there is nothing.

Sasuke doesn't know whether to feel grateful or angry.

On one hand, he does not have that disgusting thing on him anymore.

On the other, how is he every meant to defeat Itachi?

The two Kunochis are beaming at him.

"We removed it!"

Sasuke exhales.

Clearly, they thought an enemy Nin had put it on him - like the paralysis seals.

But if they managed to remove it - weak as they are - then Orochimaru must be less intelligent than he thought.

There is no point in going to find him.

He needs to find another teacher.

* * *

Re hates the seal.

It makes her skin crawl.

It horrifies her that someone could actually make that abomination.

The swirls are beautiful and it looks nice but Re thinks it is ugly.

It is even worse than Anko's.

She doesn't know how Orochimaru managed to - how he came up with the depraved thing.

She doesn't want to know.

She doesn't even know why she's shocked.

She has seen worse after all.

But that doesn't mean it's any less disgusting.

She ends up better that Tenten though.

She's a little worried about the other girl.

Her eyes look glassy and she's generally unresponsive.

Neji - her cousin (she still doesn't want to accept that) - looks confused.

As confused as he can look anyway.

She is practically spitting when she explains it.

She has seen those seals before - in some of the scrolls she stole.

She ought to be more embarrassed about that but they were collecting dust so...

But that's not the point.

Seals like this were used to help recipients in times of need.

Not for this.

The people involved could essentially share chakra.

This is a mutation - some sort of mix with a will weakening element to it.

Re could weep.

She has other things to do.

She only has a few days to work on it before people come looking for the Uchiha.

She nods at Neji.

It took surprisingly little to convince him.

It makes Re hate the Elders even more.

What sort of messed up people would do something like that?

She doesn't know why she is so surprised.

People like that are everywhere.

They can pretend to be 'normal' as much as they want.

It doesn't change anything.

* * *

Tenten beams.

The Uchiha is waking up!

And she and Sumire have nearly cracked Neji's seal.

They both smell of burning but it was worth it.

If you don't crack seals properly, they tend to have quite a few side-effects.

It is a very good thing that they were in relative privacy.

That would be difficult to explain.

But the Uchiha seems okay, they were only gone for two days and soon they can get around to dealing with the Hyuuga problem.

Tenten is grateful.

She rarely gets the chance to enjoy something.

She enjoys solving puzzles.

She still hasn't solved a Naruto shaped puzzle but she is working on it.

It would be a lot easier if she actually spent more time around the boy.

But Temari, Kankuro and Gaara aren't planning on staying long.

And she likes their company.

She can figure out Naruto later.

Once they are done with the Hyuugas.

Once the Chunin Exams end.

Once she doesn't secretly think that they are all going to be massacred.

Once she can finally relax.

It is her own fault.

She choose to be a Shinobi.

Is it too late to reconsider?


	28. Chunin Exams Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get ready.

Her month is over.

Ra's month is finished.

No more planning.

No more nights spent with the Sand Siblings and Neji, Tenten, Lee or Ino.

No more casual shogi with Shikamaru.

It's not like Ra hasn't been in any dangerous situations before.

It's simply that she has never had so many people to worry about.

She knows that Re and Ru can take care of themselves.

Re lived in the District before her.

Ru was used to pain.

Ra remembers little flashes of a happy life.

A mother and father.

She doesn't remember their voices or faces.

Only that they were there.

But then they weren't.

She never found out why.

But it's not currently high on her list of priorities.

They need to figure out how to survive an invasion.

She was meant to think something up a while ago.

Ra will never tell the others but she spent every day, except the day before, creating and discarding plans.

She only has a few basic ideas.

They will pull it off anyway.

She hopes.

It is the only thing they can do.

Maybe, just maybe, they will be able to escape relatively unscathed.

She has never been that lucky.

* * *

Ru is smiling.

He knows he could die.

That their plan could go wrong.

That they could start a civil war.

That so many other things could happen.

Orochimaru is way out of his league.

Ru may be stupid but he's not an idiot.

Not all problems can be solved by punching them.

It would be a lot simper.

It isn't that way.

But he would prefer to smile as he faced death than cry.

It's not like this is the first time he's been in danger.

But is seems bigger, somehow.

Maybe because he's always thought that he will die a nameless orphan on the streets of the District.

He was forged there, made there so he thought he would die there.

It would at least be a poetic ending.

That's not why he is smiling.

If he is going to die soon, he wants to die happy.

Wants to leave grateful and beaming.

Wants to enjoy his moments with his friends, to get to know people.

Considering he only had a month and he's still 'demon boy', he thinks he's done a pretty good job.

He could be upset.

He could cry.

But he won't.

If Death is coming for him, he'll go with a bang.

* * *

Re is somewhat ready.

She's not particularly fond of the idea of dying but it doesn't scare her either.

She chooses not to concentrate on it.

She treasures the time she spends with Neji and Tenten tinkering away.

She's glad on that front.

If she and Tenten pass away, they can still do something meaningful.

The seal is a few, measly steps away from being completed.

If she and Tenten do not survive, anyone proficient should be able to complete it.

Neji will be free.

The branch family will be free.

If she ever wanted to leave a legacy, this seems like a good one.

Of course, if she does die or it goes wrong in any way, she will probably be remembered as one of the ones that provoked two revolutions.

If this goes wrong, she will be a traitor.

As if she was ever loyal to the village in the first place.

it's not that she hates the village.

Perhaps she should.

It's simply that she doesn't care about it enough to feel for it.

How can she feel loyal to people she has never met?

Simply for the fact that they live in the same place.

Why would she care about the Hokage, a dictator?

Why should she?

She spends another part of her month with the 'Rookie Nine' and the Sand Siblings and Lee.

Maybe, if she has the time she can come to care for them.

She does.

A month seems too fast to form any sort of attachment but she does.

And Ru and Ra do too.

She has heard of 'love at first sight'.

Perhaps there is an equivalent for friendship.

But Re believes that true friendships are built on respect first.

There is none of that there.

Despite the odds, her, Ra and Ru have come to care for them.

And for Gai too.

It is surprising but Re doesn't think it is bad.

* * *

The first time the Uchiha comes anywhere close to Naruto after his two-day disappearance, Gaara steers his friend away.

Friends protect friends.

He thinks so at least.

He doesn't have much past experience to base it on but his siblings are friends and they protect each other.

And him too.

He doesn't need protecting but he understands the sentiment.

He shares it.

He doesn't like killing or the needless rage and violence that sometimes consumes him.

So, he tries not to interact with the Uchiha.

Like Re.

He does not want to have to deal with the other boy.

He doesn't like the fact that the boy hurts Naruto for no reason.

It has become increasingly obvious that Naruto doesn't feel safe around the Uchiha.

His personality switches and Gaara has come to recognise it as a defense mechanism.

Like his sand.

But the Uchiha is persistent and Gaara is tired.

He isn't quick enough one day.

But the Uchiha is kinder than normal.

He is almost... tender.

Gaara hesitates to use the word.

But maybe he has judged the boy too quickly.

Perhaps he is like Gaara was.

Hurting, defensive.

The more he watches, the more he becomes convinced.

Uchiha Sasuke is like him.

He cares about Naruto in his own sick, twisted way.

He just doesn't know how to show it.

Gaara should feel happy about this discovery.

The boy just needs someone to connect too.

He has found the problem.

If you know the problem, you can find the solution.

The solution is easy: he can do it himself.

But Gaara doesn't know how.

He doesn't know how to approach the drowning boy and not get dragged under.

Doesn't know how to make the boy see.

But he figures it out.

Eventually.

And as Gaara looks at the Konoha teams and his siblings, he feels unexpectedly light.

Then, he prepares himself to die.


	29. Chunin Exams Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults get the spotlight.

Kurenai might worry about her Genin team.

She might wonder what they are doing.

Might hold herself back from razing their 'workplace' down to the ground.

Just because she cannot use chakra here, it doesn't mean she cannot do any damage.

As Anko says "Chakra-enforced techniques are for the weak".

They are useful but too many Shinobi rely solely on chakra.

Without it, they are useless.

Kurenai takes great care to avoid being dependent.

That would be stupid.

She has someone(s) to come back to now.

Many Shinobi see themselves as nothing more than tools.

They are loyal to the village above all else.

The Uchiha weren't like that.

Kurenai remembers.

This Uchiha doesn't seem to attached either.

Kurenai of before would have balked at the idea.

The Kurenai who chose to wear a blindfold.

She's taken it off now.

She's pretty sure she is meant to be the teacher but she has learned a lot from her Genin.

As it should be.

But she thinks she had taught them things too.

Either way, they make her happy.

And she doesn't know it for sure but she thinks she makes them happy.

(She does.)

And Kurenai is vicious.

Under that calm demeanour, lies a predator.

Perhaps she is the lioness protecting her cubs.

Perhaps not.

It does not matter to Kurenai as long as they are protected.

So she stares down Gai, the man who is so much wiser than anyone sees.

The man who (apart from Anko) is the closest thing she has to a friend.

And when she threatens him -

There is a reason she is a Jounin and he is not quite one.

\- he laughs.

Anko seems to take that as a positive sign.

Gai starts another rant about Youthfulness.

Perhaps he is insane.

Aren't they all?

But he meets her eyes and she sees it.

He loves Lee, fiercely, like a son and Tenten and Neji too and he will protect what makes them happy.

Kurenai cannot ask for anything more.

And then, the moment evaporates and Gai is running from a murderous Anko.

As she watches, Kurenai feels unexpectedly light.

* * *

Baki has made his choice.

Now he has to live with it.

As he looks at the crumpled body of Hayate Gekko, he frowns.

Kabuto Yakushi has long since left.

Perhaps if his Genin had not told him of all the teams, he would not know who the boy was.

As it is, he does.

He picks up the crumpled body - a worthy opponent, truly - and decides to dump it for Gaara's new friends to find.

The Kazekage wished to send his children a message.

Baki must be the deliverer.

He fists the scroll in his pocket and makes his way to the Kazekage.

He is but a loyal weapon of Suna, after all.

Sometimes Baki forgets himself.

For his purpose is the serve.

To serve his village.

To obey.

He cannot be anything else.

He doesn't know how.

With a quiet apology, he continues on.

* * *

Anko cannot think when it comes to Orochimaru.

He is her Achilles heel, her main weakness.

Anko is determined, not stupid.

Of course she has more than one weakness.

But when she thinks of Orochimaru, her blood boils in rage.

She loved him, once.

He was her Sensei.

He cared about her.

Helped her.

And Anko knows she didn't make up all the moments he looked after her.

Her Sensei was cold and awkward not cruel.

Anko doesn't know what happened.

She hates him.

He was so kind, like the parents she always wanted.

He pushed her hard because he cared about her.

Anko is scared that she deluded herself into thinking so.

She was wrong back then.

He didn't care about her.

He cared about her success.

She was an experiment for him.

He watched her like a scientist watches the results of an experiment.

He helped her so the experiment could continue.

Anko doesn't know what to believe.

He was her anchor.

Not anymore.

But he didn't kill her.

That moment in the forest - he did not kill her.

Anko knows that is probably because he was interested.

If there is one thing she knows about Orochimaru, it's that he never does anything without reason.

He did not need to threaten her.

Did not need to tell her that Konoha could not stop the exams.

Did not need to reveal himself.

Logically, she knows that he did it for a purpose.

Perhaps to test her reaction upon seeing him.

To mentally torture her.

Perhaps to check on his 'failed experiment'.

Perhaps to...

Anko doesn't want to dwell on it.

Sumire dragged Tenten in with her and although there was an element of the seal that they could not quite remove, at least without damaging her chakra coils, the Cursed Seal is gone.

Her 'Sensei' will never be able to activate it like that again.

Anko almost misses it.

She shouldn't.

It was a horrid thing, sapping at her willpower, disabling her at critical moments but she has had it since Orochimaru left.

It feel strange to not have it there.

She is glad it is gone.

But...

It was her last link to her Sensei.

And it was sick and twisted like him.

But somewhere, deep down, she still loves him.

And she hates him for it.

Hates that despite everything he's done, she still cares for him.

Hates that the minute she thinks she is actually getting her life together, he appears.

She hates him.

But she loves him too.

And she detests him all the more for it.

One day, she will kidnap Kurenai and the brats and find somewhere isolated to live.

But that day will not be soon.

It most certainly is not today.

* * *

Iruka cares about all his students.

But there is one that he was a little more concerned about than the others.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The demon boy.

The Kyuubi if you asked some of the villagers.

Iruka should hate him.

Should hate him for all the lives lost.

But he cannot.

Because Naruto, the prankster, the good-natured boy with two shadows, was not the Kyuubi.

Iruka is far from stupid.

He cannot blame the boy.

Cannot hate that small, cheerful child.

But when he sees the boy for the first time since his graduation, he is not the Naruto that Iruka cared for.

He is not the same.

So Iruka buries his affection like he buried the bodies of his family.

It will do him no good to love a shadow.

He says goodbye to Naruto.

It is the end of their story.


	30. Deviation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the 'boring stuff' is helpful. 

Temari breathes in sharply.

It is her responsibility.

She is the eldest.

This is her way of her protecting her brothers.

If she fails, they will be safe.

Her friends will be safe.

They will all be safe.

Temari has to tell herself that.

It is a lie.

If Konoha realises her friends knew about the invasion...

If they think her siblings sided with her against their father and she is gone...

Sometimes lies are necessary.

So she tells herself that it is okay.

That it will all be fine.

For everyone else at least.

Temari is not stupid.

It is unlikely.

But Konoha cannot afford to turn away so many of its heirs.

They will be safe at least.

But what about Lee?

Lee who cannot cast Genjutsu, whose chakra is 'broken'?

Tenten, Re and Ra who are orphans, easily replaceable, not likely to be missed?

What about the rest of them?

Temari only has one choice - win.

It is unlikely.

But she has to try.

She will.

She is going to have to use every advantage she possesses.

She will not come out unscathed.

But she has to do this.

In terms of damage, this will be the least impactful.

Temari swallows the bitter tears, the anger, the resentment, the fear and strides up to her father.

The Kazekage.

Distant, not quite loving but more than a shadow.

The man whose approval she has sought since she was old enough to understand.

The man who looks at her now.

And she declares her challenge.

Her father is a strong man.

But Temari is strong too.

And she must win.

She has what her father doesn't - desperation.

Temari stands strong, unflinching before the man she does not know whether to love or hate, and growls.

She is Temari of Sand.

She is as sharp and vicious as the wind.

She has to win.

But she doesn't think she will.

Temari is arrogant, not delusional.

She knows the only way she will win is by fighting dirty.

So she will.

Honour is unimportant in the face of their lives.

* * *

Suna's customs dictate that any contestant for the position of Kage must be treated seriously.

They are banking on it.

Temari is a Genin - an adult.

Technically.

She is the Kazekage's daughter.

Her challenge will be accepted.

It has to be accepted.

To do otherwise would be to defy the laws of Suna.

And a ruler cannot be a ruler with no people to rule over.

The Kazekage may attempt to turn down her challenge but he will lose his position.

They need him to accept.

But Suna's customs are unclear about the fate of the loser.

There is a chance the Kazekage will spare Temari if she loses.

Perhaps he loves her in some way.

He is distant not emotionless.

Perhaps neither will have to suffer too long.

It is unlikely.

* * *

Anko curses.

Just when she thought it couldn't get any worse.

Ra's plan was flimsy and the Sand brat had to go and wreck it.

Anko respects the girl for it.

Still, did she have to be so self-sacrificial?

Now she is going to have to console the brats if anything happens to her.

When.

The Fourth Kazekage is feared for a reason.

Why does she have to be stuck with these idiots?

Anko laughs bitterly.

Better them than him.

Him who she still loves.

'Real feelings don't just go away.'

She can't hate him so she hates that quote instead.

Because it is so much easier.

But there is no point.

There is no point.

Because the Eldest Sand brat is going to die.

And all the other brats are going to be upset.

And Anko doesn't want that.

Crying brats make a mess.

More than three crying brats make a disaster.

She does not - cannot - deal with that.

She continues on.

She needs to get back there on time.

There is still a chance.

Suna's traditions are actually coming in handy for once.

Anko didn't think she would ever be thankful for the drawn-out formalities.

They usually bore her to death.

But she is grateful.

She could make it.

She wishes she'd just ignored the irregularities.

That she hadn't followed those brats.

She did so now she has to deal with it.

And dealing with it is getting there soon.

Maybe they will be lucky, just this once?

Doubtful.

* * *

Kabuto frowns as he searches for Orochimaru-sama.

He has a tendency to get worried before such battles.

Orochimaru-sama is powerful but a little reckless.

And he cannot let Orochimaru-sama die.

He just cannot.

He owes the man too much.

And he has served other people too long.

Kabuto could not be his own master.

It scares him.

But Orochimaru-sama will be immortal.

Kabuto will never need to worry about it.

But Orochimaru-sama is not immortal yet.

So Kabuto needs to keep an eye on him.

He has no doubt Orochimaru-sama will survive this.

He simply needs to ensure that he makes it out in the best condition possible.

Otherwise Kabuto will...

He doesn't know.

But he doesn't need to know.

It doesn't matter.

Orochimaru-sama will become immortal.

Kabuto will have orders until he dies.

Or if he is made immortal, until the end of his existence.

Kabuto will be fine.

He just has to follow Orochimaru-sama's orders.

Pretend to be a normal medic.

Nothing more or less.

It will all be okay.

But it won't, will it?

Because Nono is dead.

Nono is dead.

Sometimes Kabuto wants to join her.

But that isn't what Nono would have wanted.

So he stays.

* * *

Tenten is horrified.

Maybe that is not the right word.

She is angry.

Scared.

She prefers angry.

She didn't think Temari was suicidal!

What is her friend doing?

If she just stuck to the plan maybe-

Except that wouldn't work would it?

Ra's plan (heavily edited by Shikamaru and Shino) was a compromise.

It was a mishmash of acceptable compromises.

Temari is sacrificial.

Tenten hates it.

But she has to admit (however grudgingly) that if Temari pulls it off, it might just help.

Still, she doesn't know if Temari can manage.

The Kazekage is strong - insanely so.

Tenten can almost see his chakra.

Gently, she extends her own, prodding it.

It is familiar.

Too familiar.

Tenten cannot quite swallow her gasp.

She feels faint.

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see the approaching Anko.

She seems panicked.

Tenten feels strange.

But still, her whisper slips out.

It echoes.

* * *

"Orochimaru!"


	31. Konoha Crush Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This world is seldom kind and often cruel.

It is too late.

The challenge has been presented.

The challenge has been accepted.

Only in a world of child-assassins would no one step in to stop the train-wreck.

This is that world.

So no one steps in.

No one will step in.

Anyone who would cannot.

What can the Genins do?

There is strength in numbers.

But it will not be enough.

Orochimaru is one of the Sannin for a reason.

There has to be a loophole!

But how can they find it?

Their primary source of information is a little busy surviving.

Everyone knows the man is only toying with her.

Naruto and Gaara might be Jinchuuriki but it is too risky.

No one will be able to stop their rampage.

If they end up destroying the very thing they tried to save, what is the point?

They don't know what to do.

Sakura and Shikamaru - the widely recognised 'planning ones' have no clue.

This is it then.

Maybe if they weren't Shinobi they would have a hand-holding moment.

They haven't got the time for that.

Naruto doesn't seem to get the memo.

They fall over like dominos, sprawled on the ground.

Because they are Genin.

They are teenagers.

Maybe even pre-teens.

They are not perfect Shinobi.

But they don't wish to be.

So they draw strength from each other.

And they brace.

* * *

Temari begins with the dirty tricks.

This is not a spar.

This is her being toyed with by a predator.

This is her being the foolish fly in the spider's web.

And prey is not going to complain about doing 'dishonourable things'.

She begins with a kick right to his genitals.

She doesn't understand why he let her get that close.

But it has no effect.

Almost as if there is nothing there...

Her friends said the man - if she can even call him that - dabbled with genetics and '"experiments best left alone".

So what if he did something to his body?

The man in question smiles pleasantly at her.

Can he read minds now?

She pulls out the only other one she can think of at the moment.

Her aim is true and with a few slashes, Orochimaru is rendered unclothed.

Again, as expected, it does not faze him.

Temari thinks she hears a few members of the 'audience' gasp.

She couldn't care less.

They are trained in seduction and killing, what is a few clothes?

Not to mention they are not stepping in.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru seems to share her viewpoint.

"I think you need a haircut." she comments as her kunai slices half of his hair off.

It works.

Her whim actually paid off!

Somewhat.

It simply makes him enraged.

But Orochimaru is experienced.

He uses his anger to fight.

His next few attacks are far more vicious.

Temari isn't even defending at this point - she is struggling for her life.

The stubborn plant that refuses to die and grows in the dessert.

Maybe her father would be proud.

It's not like she will ever know.

Temari forces herself to struggle harder.

She's not fighting - not yet - but is better than simply surviving.

She has finally learnt how to live.

This snake-man is not going to take that from her.

Temari is stubborn.

She will die fighting.

* * *

There are a few basic rules to most fights.

Namely that attacking people who aren't your opponents means they can retaliate.

It is a risk.

None of them know Suna's customs.

They wish it didn't have to be a factor.

But their friend is losing.

She is losing.

They have to step in.

Perhaps on his own, Sasuke wouldn't be much of a distraction.

But as his two tomoes (and wasn't that a surprise) swirl to life and Neji stands next to his, his Byakugan activated, they think it might be enough.

They are in direct sight of Orochimaru.

Sasuke bares his shoulder.

There is nothing on it.

His movements controlled and deliberate, he reveals his other shoulder.

It is bare too.

He can pinpoint the exact moment Orochimaru's attention turns to him.

Temari takes advantage of the moment and stabs him in the back.

And Orochimaru dissolves.

* * *

Anko should have expected it.

He'd pulled the same trick with her after all.

When they all make it out of here-

They have to.

-,Anko is going to get back into shape and get them into it too.

Still this means Temari has won.

"I, Temari, Godaime Kazekage, hereby order the retreat of Suna! To go against this order is treason!"

And isn't that ironic?

They've been actively committing treason against Konoha but now, it is Suna that has to worry about it.

Little by little, Suna begins to retreat.

Their Treaty with Konoha is only for supplies.

There is an implication of mutual aid during an invasion but Temari is young.

She is going to have to play a dangerous game - mature for the Suna Council and a little foolish for Konoha.

Anko will be there to guard her back.

Temari is one of her brats now.

While it comes with a lot of trigger-happy privileges for Anko, it is not one-sided.

* * *

Gradually, Suna leaves.

The Shinobi come to swear loyalty to their new Kage and then retreat.

With Baki and her brothers guarding her, Temari looks every bit a ruler.

There will be time for proper greetings later.

First the Sand Siblings have a Village to sort out.

The Konoha Nin do not impend their departure, simply watching cautiously.

Their friends cannot watch them.

They have other matters to take care of.

* * *

Orochimaru has trapped their Kage.

While they couldn't care less if anything happened to the old man, they would rather not be branded traitors.

That is not the reason they begin to evacuate the civilians.

It is because no one deserves to be collateral damage.

Because when the powerful ones fight, they always make a mess.

And other people suffer for it.

They do not deserve it.

So they do their best to save as many as possible.

Rescue them from under toppling buildings, out of precarious positions and protect the hospital.

Then as if things cannot get any worst, Ra turns around.

And locks eyes with:

Them.


	32. Konoha Crush Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arc ends.

Ra flees.

Her heart is beating so fast against her chest, she thinks it's going to burst.

She wouldn't blame it.

Ra wants to burst right now.

She never thought this day would happen.

She never wanted to have to face it.

Because somewhere far, far behind her lies a man with pink hair and a woman with green eyes.

Ra cannot handle it.

She really can't.

All this time...

Ra has always believed they were dead.

But she really should be so surprised - people can be monsters.

The truth is, Ra remembers being given away.

She always thought it was because they were dead.

It was an assumption.

Ra should know better.

Has she learnt nothing from the District?

From her job?

From her traumatising childhood?

Because Ra knows there is something wrong with her, knows she is not normal.

She isn't going to do anything about it.

* * *

Re doesn't understand the ANBU's stupidity.

Maybe Orochimaru has sealed off the rooftop but no one has even tried underneath yet.

It doesn't work.

But still, Re doesn't understand how they went so far up the ranks.

Actually, she does.

She wishes she didn't.

Because it is all too obvious once you actually think about it.

ANBU don't need imagination.

They don't need much cleverness.

They only need to be able to do the job.

They are weapons.

Like Ru.

If Re was holding a kunai, it would snap right now.

Because Re is angry.

Ra is clever with her anger, she smiles and you never see her until there is a senbon in your back.

Ru is chaotic, erratic and unpredictable.

Re prefers a more straight up approach.

It is the advantage of being the well-spoken one, the teacher's pet.

Because when Re is angry, she burns like no one has ever seen before.

And so does everyone else.

She tries so hard not to for that precise reason.

But when she gets the opportunity...

* * *

Ru sees them.

And he understands.

He wants to run after Ra.

But now is not the right time.

He uses all the instincts he has honed to help the civilians evacuate.

He will focus on Ra later.

Perhaps it seems callous.

But Ra understands.

She would be shouting at him for not focusing on his self-appointed task.

The civilians aren't too pleased by his presence, still seeing him as the 'demon boy' but he doesn't care.

The Uchiha's presence helps too for once.

Ru is only half clinging into his mask now.

It would make sense that Naruto, the class clown would falter at such an event.

That he would fall silent.

That he would not smile.

Except Naruto always smiles.

So Ru smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.

It's not like the Uchiha will look close enough.

Ru has been fake-smiling for years.

He hates it.

Ra hates it too.

Re hates it most.

But they have to survive and a few fake smiles a day are worth it.

They are all worth it when Ru comes home to Re and Ra on their rooftop, basks in Kurenai and Anko's presences and gets the occasional message from Haku.

Zabuza writes to them (Re mostly) sometimes.

Apparently, they are considering returning home, to Mist as the government has been overthrown.

Ru doesn't have a head for politics but he is well aware how messy that could get.

So he makes sure to warn Haku of the danger.

He doesn't want his friends to die.

Ru is selfish and he doesn't want to let them go.

But sometimes, there is nothing wrong with that.

* * *

Anko makes it.

She never remembers much about battles but she can still feel the rush of adrenaline.

She has been fighting back to back with Kurenai for hours and she is surprised she hasn't passed out from chakra exhaustion yet.

Perhaps training with the brats has helped her improve.

There is three of them after all.

Perhaps if she wasn't a Tobektsu Jounin, it would be unfair.

But their is no such thing as unfair in this world.

Honour is useful, preferable, not necessary.

And Anko has lost whatever she had of it.

It will serve her well.

* * *

The Sandaime Hokage is dead.

Orochimaru has fled.

And the Snake Sannin apparently animated the bodies of the first two Hokages.

Suna wishes to re-negotiate their Treaty.

Sound flees with their tails tucked.

But the damage has been done.

And they allow themselves to shed some tears as they dig mass graves for all those they could not save.

But the air is almost relieved.

They have been so tense, so nervous ever since the Exams started.

They can finally relax.

Somewhat.

There are still so many things to deal with but they can allow themselves a short reprieve.

Can let themselves mourn.

Because Konoha is the 'nice' village.

They must keep up appearances.

And if all their Shinobi are secretly getting a rest, who will tell?

* * *

Gaara doesn't think he has ever been so scared before.

Not even when his uncle tried to kill him.

Not even when he couldn't keep a leash on his powers.

He approached Sumire about a possible adjustment to his seal but she told him she was nowhere near advanced enough.

So Gaara has to live with it.

But that is okay.

Gaara knows how to live with it.

He won't know how to live with it if Temari goes and gets herself killed.

And it is looking more likely by the second.

His sister fights well but she simply isn't Sannin level.

Maybe he would be.

Why hadn't he tried this instead of her?

He might win.

His sister had little chance.

And Gaara didn't know what he could do.

But then, miraculously, it worked.

But now Gaara has to leave his friends.

Still, Suna is home so he follows Temari.

She is his new Kazekage.

She is also his sister - a fact which she proves by coming up to him one day and handing him a scroll.

There, printed, is the word that immediately grabs his attention and determines his fate.

Ambassador.


	33. Leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke has no idea what is going on.

Sasuke has to leave.

Konoha is not home anymore.

Maybe it will be one day.

Maybe he will be able to come back to the compound and not be assaulted by memories.

He is not going to go after Orochimaru - the man is clearly too weak.

Besides, Sasuke knows the only person he can rely on is himself.

He has to avenge his clan.

Maybe, secretly, he does not want his ~~friends~~ associates to have to deal with ~~the burden~~ it.

But he is going to leave.

He must.

So he does.

Well he begins to.

He doesn't manage to make it to the gates before he is attacked.

Sasuke doesn't understand how the village knows he is defecting already.

Then he realises just who his attacker is.

Kiba.

His pack-oriented teammate who he is going to be leaving.

Kiba won't stop him.

The boy doesn't stop attacking him - loudly calling him an idiot.

Sasuke manages to subdue him.

And then, driven by anger he begins to remind Kiba of all his weaknesses and how he will never catch up.

Because Sasuke is a prodigy, an Uchiha, skilled.

Kiba cannot stop him.

Sasuke won't let him.

He has to do this.

Even if Kiba doesn't understand...

Sasuke must.

He is so engrossed in his speech that he doesn't realise he has an audience until it is too late.

Sasuke is strong.

He knows it.

They know it too.

But there are eleven of them (excluding Kiba) and even he isn't powerful enough.

It doesn't mean he is going to come quietly though.

If there's even a chance that he can escape...

They don't understand.

None of them understand.

He has to go.

He doesn't care in that moment.

If they don't let him go, they were never ~~friends~~ allies in the first place.

Tenten throws something at him.

It's probably one of her weapons.

But Sasuke is tired.

Kiba put up a good fight, even though he was holding back.

So he catches it.

And then abruptly frowns.

Because it isn't a weapon.

It's a seal.

The expensive kind by the looks of it.

Sasuke could afford it.

The Uchiha wealth is his after all.

But as far as he knows, Tenten is an orphan.

How did she...

More importantly, why did she?

Sasuke doesn't understand what's going on.

He is left even more confused when Tenten kindly informs him that it is an extra durability storage seal.

Sasuke, confused, simply lets out a "hn".

If they are going to confuse him, he is going to confuse them right back.

Annoyingly, none of them seem fazed.

Neji gives him a polite nod.

There is a scandalised "Neji!" from Ino.

A fellow prodigy, Neji adds on a little bit about having a spar next time they meet.

Luckily for Neji and unluckily for Sasuke, Lee cuts in next.

Sasuke doesn't quite hate Lee.

~~In fact, he respects him.~~

But the boy is a weirdo.

Sasuke dearly hopes this will be the last time he hears "Youthful" for a long time.

Unlikely.

Sasuke doesn't even get a moment to try to understand what is going on because it's Ino's turn next.

The girl has grown on him but he absolutely detests the way she squeals "Sasuke-kun".

She does get him a very pretty but very poisonous flower, though.

For that, Sasuke thinks he can forgive her.

Maybe.

When he has time to process what is going on.

An unusually grave looking Chouji and a bored looking Shikamaru come over to him next.

Choji is holding two bentos.

Sasuke is fairly sure they aren't poisoned.

And there is no way he is refusing the tomatoes in the one Shikamaru shoves at him.

The lazy boy is complaining about it being a "drag".

Sasuke feels a sliver of affection.

A pinprick really.

Nothing noteworthy.

His second teammate takes his hand.

It says something about their relationship that Sasuke doesn't immediately pull a kunai on Shino.

He blames it on shock.

No one believes him.

(He doesn't even believe himself.)

Two of Shino's kikaichu crawl onto him.

The statement is as clear as Kiba's declaration that he is "pack".

Sasuke is not feeling warm.

It is just unusually warm for a night in Konoha.

That is all.

Gaara approaches him next.

Suauke owes him and he knows it.

Gaara doesn't seem to realise.

Instead, he cheerfully declares an open invitation for him to come to Suna.

Sasuke won't visit.

He already owes the other boy too much.

(That's why he will.)

Sumire is as blunt as always.

She tells him she'd better not hear about him getting himself hurt or she'll try out her new exploding seals on him.

Sasuke is ready to say something but Sakura steps up next to Sumire.

She gives him her best 'you'd better listen to Sumire' look.

He's not foolish enough to go against both of them.

And then the baka steps up.

He lives up to his title - rambling on about how he cannot believe it.

Sasuke does not understand.

But he has long since given up on understanding the situation.

Some of his confusion must show up on his face because Team Eight is looking at him like he has gone mad.

They say nothing more though because that is the moment Kurenai, Anko and Gai appear.

Sasuke looks cautiously at the exit.

He doubts he can make a break for it.

Gai starts wailing about "how youthful" exploring your own path is.

He's still going to try.

It would be worth it.

Anko blocks his path.

Sasuke doesn't know much about the woman except for the fact she was once Orochimaru's student.

He swallows worriedly.

Only to be left stunned when she leaves him alone after a 'small' threat about joining Orochimaru.

Still bewildered, he doesn't even try to resist Kurenai when she tells him he'd better write.

He doesn't want to test her.

(And he's still completely disorientated.)

He cannot move for a good few seconds - long enough for Sumire to slap a tag on him.

His last images of them as they wave goodbye are distorted by sudden, pouring rain.

(Grumpily,) he seeks out some sort of shelter from all the water falling on him.

Sasuke is fire-natured, after all.


	34. Inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one can escape forever.

Ra sees them everywhere now.

It feels like she is being hunted.

And she is not the hunter.

Ra is the prey.

It's not like Ra is unused to this feeling - it is simply that she is unused to it here.

It is a lot harder to play cat and mouse in the 'good' sector of Konoha.

It could have been a good thing.

But just as it is harder to hunt, it is also harder to flee.

And Ra is just waiting to be caught.

That is always the worst part.

At least your fate is a little more definite when you are captured.

Before that, there is always a feeling of being watched.

Ra cannot escape from it.

From them.

And she cannot go on like this forever.

But if she evades for long enough they may give up.

Unlikely.

Ra is still going to try.

She is too busy caught up in her thought to realise how exhausted she is.

She catches a glimpse of haunting pink-hair and taunting green eyes before everything goes black.

She wasn't fast enough.

* * *

Re can the feel the eyes on her.

She can sense them.

But she cannot move.

She feels trapped by that gaze.

It is not that she is unaccustomed to such gazes, simply that she is usually mentally-fortified enough to deal with it.

But she is not.

Someone is watching her.

And she is the only one in the bathhouse.

She tries to sink lower into the water but she just cannot make herself move.

Maybe if it was a curious gaze or one leaking Killing Intent.

She could deal with that.

But she isn't ready to deal with this.

Not here.

Because if she lets herself go, someone is going to become headless.

And it won't be her.

Re is not ashamed of her body.

It is a just another weapon.

She can deal with stares - usually.

But she has always been able to defend herself.

Here, she can feel her watcher's immense power.

With Temari's death match, Sasuke leaving and the destruction in the village, she is too stressed to deal with it rationally.

Re is vulnerable.

And she didn't put herself into this position.

That is what matters most.

At work, she is the one who goes.

She never signed up for a watcher.

And she hates it.

Hates that she has to submit.

Hates that she cannot do anything about it.

If there is one thing she values more than anything, it is Ra and Ru.

For them to be happy, she needs to survive.

And trying to decapitate her watcher is not going to help.

They are too strong.

She doesn't have a choice.

So she tries her best to move, to turn her back and leave.

But she cannot feel the soothing warmth of the baths.

Cannot allow herself to relax and enjoy them.

She is frozen.

* * *

Ru frowns as he follows Ebisu.

He is trying to convince the man to help him with his chakra control.

It's not going very well.

Clearly the man has something against him even though he 'rescued' Konohamaru from the District.

Maybe the man doesn't know about it.

He pales as he realises just where the man is going.

Ru doesn't understand why so many nin are perverts.

Then and and again, they are killers.

Not good people.

But he doesn't get why they couldn't just stop at that.

He would have asked Re and Tenten to lay some interesting seals around both bathhouses.

If they could get away with it.

Unfortunately, many of the perverts were proficient in seals.

And they would never own up to making them so they would be removed by the ANBU.

It would be a waste of time.

Ru wishes it wasn't.

As they reach their destination, Ru is forced to blink.

Because a giggling Toad Sage is in front of him, Ebisu unconscious nearby.

Stomach already sinking, Ru directs his attention to the occupants.

Because Ru is strong but he isn't strong enough to take down Jiraiya of the Sannin.

And in front of them, paralysed, stands Re.

His mind short-circuits.

And Ru is moving before he knows it.

He 'accidentally' barrels the man over as he dashes towards his teammate.

Re doesn't need to be rescued.

She is a Street Rat, not a princess.

But Ru loves her.

And his teammate, his sister, his Re is terrified.

Not even the Toad Sage could stop him as he helps her out of the bath and hands her her clothes.

Her eyes are glassy and her face is set like stone.

Ru wants to launch himself at the man.

But Re needs him more.

And he would never win.

So instead, he turns away from the - man is too generous - nin and leads Re away.

He has more important thing to do.

The Sannin evidently does not agree.

"Hey, think you could introduce me to your pretty girlfriend?" the white-haired man calls, wiggling his eyebrows.

Re buries her head into his shoulder.

And he decides - to hell with it.

"NO!"

Far from looking discourage, the nin continues.

"And what about you sweet-cheeks, think you can-"

Ru glares at him.

The nin falters slightly for a moment.

He isn't stupid enough to think it is because of his glare so Ru glances around him subtly.

"Naruto?"

How does this man know his name?

He has to leave.

He has to leave now.

Re tugs his hand expectantly.

She might not be talking but she will always have his back. 

They flee like the Shinigami is chasing them.

They don't look back at the bruised and still shocked Sannin.

Nor at the still unconscious Ebisu at his feet.

They have to, need to go.

They cannot stay there any longer.

So they leave.

* * *

When Neji finds his (potential) cousin, she is clinging to her teammate like a lifeline.

She flinches away when he approaches them.

It hurts that she trusts Naruto more than she trusts him, her cousin.

But Neji knows that Hinata has had a hard life.

She hides it well but Neji is perceptive.

And he is about to make it even harder.

"Hiashi-sama has summoned you and Tenten regarding your creation."


End file.
